A New Life
by ZarahRitzu
Summary: Kore had a normal life. But that changed when she came in contact with an All Spark shard. Now she must live a different life. A new life. Possible SSXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

Chapter 1: Mysterious Metal.

It was just a normal day, and by normal, I mean rip your hair out, scream and cry into your pillow, curl in a ball and rock back in forth kind of day. It was the first week of the fall semester and I was already running late for my microbiology class.

Oh! Where are my manners! I should first introduce myself before I vent to you lucky readers. The name that was given to me as a birthday gift was Kore River, and I am currently a sophomore at a small University in Jacksonville, FL. I have shoulder length brown hair, and my height is 5'4. I was graced with a plump body, and a slightly serious nature, though; I have a pranking streak in me (deep within me). I have resided in Jacksonville and the St. Augustine area all my life and love being a Floridian. I have a love for anime, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, Disney, Transformers, etc... Both my parents died in a car accident when I was 15 (I don't wanna talk about it). That left my older sister (21 at the time) to continue to raise me.  
Now back to the story.

So, first day and I'm already running late! And to make matters worse, I tripped. Face flat, body hugging the ground in all its cool moist Floridian goodness. After a few moments of laying there in a daze, I shot up and grabbed my bag and surrounding pencils that I had so clumsily thrown as I was falling to the ground and raced to class. By the time I reached the room, I was only 5 minutes late! (WHOOOO! Oh! I'm one of those paranoid students that are usually in class about 20 minutes before it starts, so yeah, don't know how I was so late this morning.)

Anyway, as I sat down on the far row, the Professor started to talk about the syllabus and what to expect from this class and so on. After about 15 minutes of speaking, we got right into the material. As I got out a pencil (that I tossed into the bag after dropping it) I noticed a weird small glittery light coming from inside the bag. Upon further inspection I found the source of the small light to be a piece of metal. Now I was confused. Yeah, yeah, yeah metal. Doesn't sound like much. But this didn't _FEEL_ normal.

My hand got all tingly and I must have zoned out because suddenly I was jolted back to awareness that the other students in my class were leaving. I threw the shard into the pencil bag, zipped it shut and raced forwards and onwards to my next class, Humanities.

I didn't even think about the shard until I was in my car driving home. Then I felt a tingle of excitement. Once I got home, I plopped myself right down and pulled out the shard.  
"Whoa, it really is metal!" I exclaimed. _What the devil is this! It looks like... Like the All-Spark fragment that was in the second movie... _As I picked it up, a warm presence seemed to emit from the object again, and just as I was thinking about it, the stupid shard friggin zapped me! And then I blanked out.

**Hi guys, this is my first Fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Dream

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River

Chapter Two: A Strange Dream  
DREAM WORLD

_Well, this is weird... I'm floating... WHY THE CRAP AM I FLOATING! DID THAT FRAGGIN SHARD KILL ME?! _Just as I was done screaming, a laugh started to echo throughout the strange environment that surrounded me. I turned to face a FRICKEN TALL SILVER ROBOT THAT SPARKLED LIKE DIAMONDS! Needless to say that I was flabbergasted and had my mouth open like a stupid goldfish.

As the laughing ceased, a strong but kind voice proceeded out of the robots mouth. "Welcome youngling."  
"Uhhhh. Hello. Ummm what's going on?" I ask as I try not to look like a stupid goldfish. "You, my dear, are in the dream realm. A realm that can pass through time, space, and dimensions. I called you here to explain a few matters before you awake."  
Still trying not to freak out, I nod and ask the huge robot to continue this briefing. "I am Primus, the deity of Cybertron. Through some kind of accident, a piece of the cube was thrown into your dimension, and as a result, you have found it."

_Whoa... I found a shard of the cube... I... I need to give it back! I've read too many fanfictions to guess what happens next! NOPE! THIS WILL NOT BE ME! I WILL NOT GO TO THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE! I JUST WANT TO GET THROUGH COLLEGE!_  
"Well since the shard does not belong to my dimension, Mr. Primus, please take it back and be on your merry cybertronian way!"

As I finished speaking, I noticed the look on Primus face. Sadness with a mixture of humor. "Im afraid youngling," _Oh no, no, no, no, no, n-_ "that since you touched the fragment, you have merged with it." _WHAT!_ "And upon your waking, you will no longer be in your dimension, but in the Transformers dimension, one that will be different from the movies your are aware off."

Trying to keep my cool, though it's not working, I shakenly asked, "Whaaaa... What doo yo- you mean I-I will merge? Whaat is the ummm.. other dimension like? What about my school and sister?" _MAN! Even though this is the dream world or realm, it's getting hard to breathe!_ Seeing my distress, Primus cups me into his hands and brings be close to his chassis, and as soon as I'm there, I hear a strange sound. Like a heartbeat, and it amazingly calms me down.

"To answer your questions, to merge means you will become part cybertronian. Your bones and organs will turn to the equivalent to that of cybertronians, but your appearance will remain human. Though most of the changed will have already happened by the time you awake, your heart will not be turned to a spark just yet. That process takes time due to it being painful. I am sorry my child, but that change will have to happen."

"Pain? Why? Why can't it happen before I wake up?" I said sorrowfully_. I don't understand it! Why did this have to happen to me? I just wanted to graduate college, get a nice dog, a nice car and live a quiet life! BUT NOOO! The universe wants to throw a curve ball at my FACE!__  
_Primus, still looking down at me, sighed and continued, "Your heart will be weakened due to your transformation and will not have that much energy left to turn to a spark, so it must conserve energy and wait to transform. The pain is necessary, for that is the law of all dimensions. Your life in this dimension will be the same, same sister, school, everything. Except no one will know of the existence of the Transformers, other than those that work or have come in contact with them."

Trying to stand up in his hands, a few thoughts popped into my head. Ones that had happened in other fanfictions. "Sooo. Am I ever going to meet the Transformers, and if so, please let it be the Autobots, I dont want to die yet. And I remember that, ummm, in some stories, the heroine, falls in ummm... love with one of the bots... Please tell me that is not going to happen! I like being single! It's so much fun! PLEASE!"

A very, and I mean very LOUD laugh sprang from the mechanical deity's mouth. "You will meet the Autobots soon. Due to absorbing the shard, an All Spark signal will appear, and they will find you. And for the later question, you'll just have to see." With the last sentence, a twinkle appeared in Primus eye... or optic... whatever the right word is.

_NOOOOO! That twinkle better be a no to love! And wait! They're going to find me!?_!

"And with that, it looks like our time is up. Don't worry little one, everything will be fine. Have fun with your new life." Primus laughed and then everything started to get fuzzy. 

Chapter Three: This Can't Be Happening  
REAL WORLD! Well new dimension

_Well, that was such strange dream! Well, it's over, and- WHAAT! ITS 7:30! CLASS STARTS IN 30 MINUTES!_ I jumped off the coach, that I apparently fainted on *LOL Fainting Coach!* and raced to change clothes and raced to my car. About 15 minutes later I arrived on campus (I sped like a demon). And I was able to get to class on time. _MAN! What is up with me not getting up and being places on time?_

Unaware to Kore, the All Spark fragment had disappeared… 


	3. Chapter 3: This Can't Be Happening

"And with that, it looks like our time is up. Don't worry little one, everything will be fine. Have fun with your new life." Primus laughed and then everything started to get fuzzy.

Chapter Three: This Can't Be Happening  
REAL WORLD! Well new dimension

_Well, that was such strange dream! Well, it's over, and- WHAAT! ITS 7:30! CLASS STARTS IN 30 MINUTES!_ I jumped off the couch, that I apparently fainted on *LOL Fainting Couch!* and then ran out to my car. About 15 minutes later I arrived on campus (I sped like a demon). And I was able to get to class on time. _MAN! What is up with me not getting up and being places on time?_

MEAN WHILE at 7:30 AM

[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!]

The alarm at the Diego Garcia base kept blaring, red emergency lights came on and soldiers started to scramble to their stations. "BY THE ALL SPARK! That can't be right!" stated a 24 foot tall lime green Autobot, that was staring at a very large monitor. "Ratchet? What is the situation?" Asked another Autobot that entered the room. Glancing at the new visitor, Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose then replied, "An All Spark signal just went up, Prowl. It should be just a bug, but no matter what I do the signal is still there as if it were possible!" Prowl looked at the screen, his blue optics scanned the monitors information and then [Cluck] he glitched. Sighing again, but with more stress in the tone, Ratchet comm. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots.  
Ratchet to Prime  
Prime here, what is it Ratchet?  
We may have a problem, it seems we have picked up on an All Spark signal.  
How can that be? The All Spark was destroyed.  
I wish I new Prime. But for now, what are your orders sir?  
We follow the signal and obtain it. We can not afford the Deceptions finding it.  
Agreed sir. Im sending you coordinates.

As Prime received the coordinates, he wondered what awaited him and his team.  
"AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"  
As soon and the Autobots and NEST soldiers heard the order, they all ran to their stations and rolled out. But none of them were prepared to find out what was in Jacksonville, FL.

BACK TO OUR HEROINE (12:00ish PM)

My morning class went by like a breeze, no tripping and hugging the floor, no dropping objects, and no giant robots in sight. _The day is looking good so far. I just need to go to my ceramics class in 20 minutes, and then Ill be able to to go home!_ I thought as I ate my delicious chicken sandwich. So far, I had not asked or looked up Transformers since I woke up this morning in fear that I may jinx it. But other than that, my life was still normal, classes went on, the food getting digested in my stomach was fine, a shiny yellow car pulling up. Yup everything was norm_-. Wait. I have never seen that cars here before. And what type of college student can afford a yellow Lamborghini? NO! BREATHE KORE! BREATHE! BUT SUNSTREAKER WAS A YELLOW LAMBORGHINI! No! And no! That was a dream, just walk, quickly, to ceramics.__  
_

And quickly I did! When I arrived at the art studio, I quickly through my belongings on the table and ran to get clay! _If what I remember is true, Sunstreaker was a clean freak, even though he was an artist! Stupid brain! There's nothing to worry about!_ _They're not real!_ As I put the clay on my wheel, a 6 foot lean man came into the room. His hair was clean cut and was black with yellow highlights on the tips. He wore jeans and a yellow T-shirt. But the strange thing was that both the yellow in the hair and shirt were the same color as the yellow Lamborghini in the parking lot. _SLAG! HOLOFORMS! They have holoforms in this dimension? AHHHH! If that dream was real, then I am so screwed!_

Everyone in class paused the moment he came in. Well, when a hot handsome guy walks into the ceramics room with all of the class being girls, let's just say that you can hear a pin hit the floor. Anyway, I kept working, hoping that the mess from the clay would deter him away. Unfortunately, I could see from the corner of my eye that he was starting to walk towards my direction. _Well, let's see. I have my car keys in my pocket, if I run now then- _"Hey, fleshy, I need to talk to you." But before he could keep talking or get closer, Prof.B stepped in. "Excuse me, but who are you? Are you lost? Would you like directions? Are you looking for someone?" _May the heavens praise that woman! Prof. B is my spirit guardian!_ While Prof. B bombarded the poor boy, I made my get away through the back door!

HAHA! Nooo one notice my exit! So I bolted to my car, carefully though, I still don't want to be seen by that stupid Lambo! And I drove off! Well... That was until there was a blue and red peterbilt truck blocking the main exit off campus. SOOO! Off to plan B! Run on foot!

The good thing about going to college in the same area you grew up in, is that you know your way around. After I parked my car, again, I bristly walked to the dorms. There I would hop the fence that was behind the dorms and get of campus and take the back routes to get home. But all good things must come to an end. Plan B was foiled as I stared at the GMC Topkick parked near the dorms.

I had hoped that it would not come to this, but it looks like it has... RUN. _RUN LIKE YOU BLINKED AND THE ANGELS ARE CHASING YOU!_ And while I run, Ill think of plan C, always have a plan, if the _Maximum Ride_ novels taught me anything, it's always have a plan, even when you don't. So that's what I did. And I remembered the campus is next to the river, and we have boats... TO THE BOAT HOUSE!

Sprint, run, jog, whatever I have to do to get off campus, I did it! And once I made it to my destination, I realized something stupid. My arms are too weak to get the boats down. And I don't know how. _WHY! Years of schooling have left me with nothing!_ Just when I began wallowing in my own grief and stupidity, I heard a noise. A noise that sounded like a jet... That kept getting louder and louder. _Scrap! If that noise is what I think it is, then that's what I am, scrap.__  
_  
Praying I looked out the window and saw my worst nightmare. A silver F-22 coming straight for the boat house. Coming straight for me. Coming was Starscream.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm in Deep Scrap

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! And sorry that I haven't uploaded yet, school got in the way and I'm still trying to get used to FanFiction. Sorry!**

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

* * *

Praying I looked out the window and saw my worst nightmare. A silver F-22 coming straight for the boat house. Coming straight for me. Coming was Starscream.

* * *

**Chapter Four: I'm in Deep Scrap**

I froze. That was all I could do. The annoying seeker of the Decepticons had managed to track me. And not only that, he had brought reinforcements. Behind the F-22 were two other F-22, one gray and another black. _That annoying silver Dorito of doom brought Thundercracker and Skywarp. That's just great. I am so totally, without a doubt, going to DIE!_

So, as I stood at the window, (mind you, that was not a good move) I watched as my end came closer and closer and finally, transforming into their robot forms. I must say, I was expecting Starscream and the seekers to look like a Dorito, (since he looked like one in the movie) but no. They looked like someone took the original 80's design and the movie design and smashed them together to form Starscream. _Meh. Weird._

Any who. The Decepticon's all transformed and right when they landed on the ground, BOOM! ACTION! Hell broke loose starting with a red and blue Peterbilt truck ramming into Starscream, followed by the Lambo and GMC truck ramming into the other two. _Man! I wish I had a camera! This would make such a cool picture! No! Kore! Get it together and run!_ So I did what I told myself to do and ran to safety. After all, you never really want to be in a building where right next door, giant alien robots are duking it out.

So I ran up the hill that over looked the boat house and the river. From there, I watched the whole fight. Let me just say, the fight was better than most boxing fights I have seen. And it was one of the quickest I have seen too. Ironhide (the GMC truck) had ripped off the dark seekers arm (I'm assuming that the black one is Thundercracker, and the gray one is Skywarp) while Sunstreaker punched the living daylights out of Skywarp, and Optimus Prime tossed Starscream into the river. Right then, the three Decepticons transformed into their alt. mode and took off (Skywarp was helping Thundercracker fly since he was more damaged). _Guess they need to hit the gym more?_

Well the fight was done, and I was still in trouble. I now had to face three Autobot's, and somehow explain to them what happened. _Okay, how the heck do I do this? Do I just say "oh hi guys, I'm from another dimension that knows all about you, and I fused with a shard of All Spark." Yeah. Hahahahahaha. No._

Of course as I was thinking this, I failed to notice the three Autobot's coming in my direction; and by the time I looked up, I was surrounded. Well let's get this show on the road.

I stood up, but instantly heard a ringing in my heart, and I could feel the color leave my face. "Umm… Hello." and then it went dark.

* * *

Preview: Chapter Five: Dreaming and Waking Up

I was floating, again. _Uhh. I guess I fainted... Well so much for a nice introduction!_


	5. Chapter 5: Dreaming and Waking Up

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

Of course as I was thinking this, I failed to notice the three Autobots coming in my direction; and by the time I looked up, I was surrounded. Well let's get this show on the road.

I stand up, but instantly heard a ringing in my heart, and I could feel the color leave my face. "Umm. Hello." and then it went dark.

Chapter Five: Dreaming and Waking Up

I was floating, again. _Uhh. I guess I fainted... Well so much for a nice introduction!_ Well, being in the dream realm is strange. I thought that I would have other dreams, or not remember anything and just wake up. But no. I was floating around, doing a back stroke, when I bumped into an object. Looking up, to my surprised, (why am I still surprised?) was Primus.

"Well hello Mr. Primus. What are you doing here?" Staring at the large robotic organism, a small smile appeared on his face plate. "Greetings younglings, I assume that the human saying is, I told you so."

I chucked a little bit. Indeed the deity had told me and warned me. But did I listen? No. Am I still mad at this situation? Yes! "Okay then Primus, what should I do? Tell the Autobots where I am from? Or what?" Primus then cupped me in his hands again and brought me to his face, so we were face to face. "You should not tell them of the other dimensions. This one is different than those you know of, and your information will not be always correct."

One question answered another one to ask! "Fine, but how should I explain the whole merging with the All Spark fragment and such?"

"Simple." the being said, "You tell them that you found the fragment. They will find out when they check you that you have become part cybertronian... Actually, by the time you awaken, you'll already be in their med bay, with the diagnosis done."

_Wait a darn minute! That means..._ "That means I'll be waking up to see the grumpy bot Ratchet!" Sighing, I sat down on his hand cross-legged. Primus chuckled, and a few moments later, our surroundings started to go fuzzy. "Ah. It looks like you are starting to wake up. Don't worry child, they will take good care of you."

And with that, the fuzziness took over and other noises could be heard.

(Beep, beep, beep) I lazily opened my eyes to see a white ceiling_. Scrap! I think I'm in the med bay. Yup, there's a heart monitor that is making that hideous noise and doctor stuff all around. Now where is the grumpy old bot himself?__  
_  
I glanced around the room, from my bed, and then heard muffling voices coming from the other side of the door. I could not understand what the voices where saying, so I tried to get off the bed, and I guess I accidentally knocked off one of the heart monitor lines 'cause the next thing I hear is the sound of the monitor flat lining and feet running.

The door slammed open to reveal a tall man with brown hair that is graying, and is wearing a lab coat and glasses. The man behind him is another tall (but taller than the first one, maybe 6'3) wearing a blue jacket with a red shirt, his hair is brown too.

The first man to enter looks directly at me and blinks. "Good, you aren't flat lining! But you should not be getting out of bed too soon." _This must be Ratchets holoform! Cool, guess they don't want to show their real self's in case I would freak out and faint again. And the other man must be the Optimus Prime. But, I guess I should not let them know I know. LOL gotta follow Primus instruction._

"Who are you? And where am I_?" Let's just get down to business_. Both holoforms stopped and stared at each other for about a minute before answering. _Must be using the comm. link._

"You miss, are at a base in Diego Garcia, as for who we are, we work with a team called NEST. We are called Autobots." Ratchet stated, while flashing a light in my eyes to check for corneal reflex, "I am Dr. Ratchet, I have been taking care of you since my team brought you in. And this is the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime," he stopped to gesture towards the said man.

"Now, the reason why you were brought here was due to our scanners picking up an object called the All Spark. When we tracked it, it lead us to you. Your body is showing All Spark radiation, and it has seemed to change your anatomy." Ratchet stopped and glanced at me, making sure I was okay to continue, "Due to the changes, you are now under our protection, and will remain here for the time being." _Okay, I-I'm a prisoner. NOT COOL PRIMUS! SO NOT COOL!__  
_  
"No!" I said with determination, shocking both Autobots in the room. "I have a life, school, and a sister! You can't keep me like a prisoner! I have rights! And what about those things I saw back on campus? HUH?"

Both holoforms looked at each other, most likely, using their comm. link to communicate. Optimus Prime then sat on the edge of my bed and said, "You will not be a prisoner, but will be protected. And we have arranged a story to tell your school and sister. And as for what you saw..." I gulped, _I need to be scared, I need to act, I must conceal! Be like Elsa! Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know you know!_

"They were mechanical robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Their home now lost to ages of civil war, have come to this planet to protect it from the Decepticons who wish to rule your planet."

Optimus went on and on, explaining the predicament that surrounds us. He then explained about the All Spark and its importance and loss. I then told them my story of falling and accidentally picking the shard up with my pencils, and how later that day it zapped me and disappeared. Prime nodded, while Ratchet wrote stuff on a data pad.

"So, these robots you mentioned... Do I get to be reintroduced or what? And since I'm not a "prisoner" what exactly would I be and what will happen to me?"

"You will meet the rest of the Autobots (the robots) after Ratchet has cleared you to leave the med bay. As for your living arrangements, you will reside on the east house quarters. You will be considered a guest, and treated as such."

Shifting on my bed, I nodded though still mad about the whole family separation and no college deal. _Look on the bright side Kore! You're not dead, well not yet, and you get to be in close proximity to one of your favorite fandoms! And I'm not a "prisoner" but a "guest."_

After all the information had been exchanged, Prime left, HE LEFT ME WITH THE WRENCH THROWING MEDIC! Just great... I stared at Ratchet for a while, before he finally started to speak! "You will be able to leave the med bay tomorrow afternoon. I'm almost done with the scans and check up on you. In the meantime, rest. Oh, I have created a bracelet that will suppress the signal that you are giving off. This way the Decepticons will not be able to locate you." Ratchet took my left hand and put on a thin silver bracelet (that no matter how hard I tried would not come off). He then got up and left. And somehow I drifted off to sleep. _I think he may have given me a sleeping drug or something in my IV. _

For those of you who don't know, I sleep like the dead, and I will sleep for over 12 hours with no waking in sight. So being shaken awake due to not waking up earlier always put me in a foul mood. But this mood was broken when Ratchet informed me that my new living quarters were complete, and I can meet the Autobots again.

Ratchet brought me clean clothes and I quickly changed into the black cargo pants, green shirt, and black boots. We then made our way down the hall to the Autobots side of the base.

As we progressed in the walk to our destination, I noticed the ceiling get taller and taller to about 30 feet high! _Wow! They really made this place Autobot assessable!_ After about 7 minutes of walking, we came to two GAINT doors, by which Ratchet turned to me and said, "Please do not faint again femme." I nodded and then we entered the Autobot hanger.

Chapter Six: Quick Introductions

About 20 expensive cars lined the hanger, and as soon as we entered, Ratchet phased out, leaving me with a (pretend) shocked expression on my face. Optimus's holoform appeared next to me and signaled the rest of cars to start transforming. One by one each transformed until it got to the red and blue Peterbilt truck. Then Prime phased out and the truck transformed. Still pretending to be shocked, though at this point it really was a shocked expression, I gasped. The red and blue Autobot then bent down to my level and said, "Hello Kore River, my name is Optimus Prime." 


	6. Chapter 6: Quick Introductions

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

As we progressed in the walk to our destination, I noticed the ceiling get taller and taller to about 30 feet high! _Wow! They really made this place Autobot assessable!_ After about 7 minutes of walking, we came to two GAINT doors, by which Ratchet turned to me and said, "Please do not faint again femme." I nodded and then we entered the Autobot hanger. 

Chapter Six: Quick Introductions

About 20 expensive cars lined the hanger, and as soon as we entered, Ratchet phased out, leaving me with a (pretend) shocked expression on my face. Optimus's holoform appeared next to me and signaled the rest of cars to start transforming. One by one each transformed until it got to the red and blue peterbilt truck. Then Prime phased out and the truck transformed. Still pretending to be shocked, though at this point it really was a shocked expression, I gasped. The red and blue Autobot then bent down to my level and said, "Hello Kore River, my name is Optimus Prime."

This time I did not faint. Nope! But I was shocked. I nodded and sheepishly said, "Nice to meet you sir." Prime then proceeded with introductions. Some of which I was surprised to be in here. But Primus did say this dimension was different from the one I knew. And man! Was it different!

Prowl, Wheeljack, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Chromia, Ultra Magnus, Blurr, Arcee, Springer, Mirage, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Elita, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Jolt, Moonracer, Hound, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I was told that a certain Autobot scout, *cough* Bumblebee *cough*, was protecting his charge and was not on base with the rest.

I did not know what to do, this was a brain overload! I was meeting most of my favorite characters, most of whom should have been dead! And the only thing I could manage to say was "Hi." _Yeah Kore, just say "Hi" no "It's a pleasure to mean you" or any other Southern greetings you grew up on! 'Cause, you know, you're lame! Ugh! I'm so lame!_

Sensing my nervousness or something, Ratchet intervened in the introductions and stated that I should go to my new quarters and get settled._ Well Whatcha know, Hatchet to the rescue!_

Nodding, Optimus dismissed the Autobots and lowered his hand for me to climb on and took me to the quarters. And surprisingly, the quarters were just off of one of the halls of the Autobots hanger.

_Figures. They most likely will try to have me under surveillance._

Coming up to a door with Kore River written on it, Prime lowered his hand for me to get off. "The key to the room is on the envelope on the desk inside. If you find that you need anything, let Lennox know, he should be coming around in a few to introduce himself, along with Epps." Thanking the prime, I went inside to find a queen size bed in the center of the room, a dresser (empty), walk in closet (some military outfits), a bathroom (bath supplies), a desk and a large mirror.

After examining the room, and the lack there of, a knock was heard, and low and behold it was Lennox and Epps, what a shocker (rolling my eyes). "Hey girlie, the name's Epps, my pal here is Lennox, while you live here we'll basically be your guardians and supervisors." I nodded and shook both of their hands while saying; "Nice to meet you, I'm Kore River." _Hey! Finally a nice introduction! Whooooo! Put one on the score board!_

"So, is there anything you need us to get for you? Have you had a tour yet of the base?" Not wasting any time, I expressed my need for new clothing, since I was unexpectedly rushed away from my environment of normal, and what a shame! I had no time to pack clothing. Laughing at my sarcasm, Lennox assured me that I'll have a chance to get new clothing and supplies in about two days and until then, I would have to make due with clean military uniforms to wear.

_Well, at least I get new stuff out of this adventure!_ Going back to the plain room, I plopped on the AMAZINGLY comfortable bed and wondered how and when I can contact my sister, 'cause I'm gonna get homesick fast.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD, She's gonna kill me…


	7. Chapter 7: Tour and More Information

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

**Previously: **

_Well, at least I get new stuff out of this adventure!_ Going back to the plain room, I plopped on the AMAZINGLY comfortable bed and wondered how and when I can contact my sister, 'cause I'm gonna get homesick fast.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD, She's gonna kill me…

* * *

Chapter Seven: Tour and More Information

The next day, I was given the grand tour by Lennox and Epps. They first took me to the human side of the base, but since I was still a civilian, I was not allowed to go in most of the room. _Meh, probably just high tech stuff I won't understand. _So the tour mainly consisted of walking through the hall and the two soldiers explaining which rooms where off limit.

We then hit the Autobots side. They showed me where the 'bots train, and currently they were helping NEST members practice how to take down a Decepticon, _note to self, never sneak up behind Ironhide… He will blast you_.

Next their berth quarters location (which were just down the hall from my room), the med bay, the NEST kitchen, and last but not least, the rec. room. _Huh, guess the fanfictions were right. There is a rec. room! With a… Whoah. __That's a HUGE couch!_

Before me was a metal couch that could fit about three Autobots, and directly in front of them was a TV equally as big as the couch. There were also ping pong tables both human and bot size, and other equipment that both human and bots could use for their leisure. _Good to know where America's tax dollars go!_

"So where are all the bots? It's like a ghost town in this place!" Lennox looked over at me and said that half of the bots were on missions and left this morning. The rest were either training NEST soldiers, or catching up on some work. Nodding I then brought up the subject of my sister.

"Oh, well we sent a letter and phoned your sister to let her know you were recruited into the NEST section of the military." I froze. _THEY DID WHAT! They could not have been like; oh Kore won a free vacation, or went on a study abroad trip for school? No, they had to say I was in the military. That's just great! I'm gonna die! My big sister is gonna hug me then kill me when she sees me again!_

"Just to warn you. You'll be hearing from her soon. I'm pretty sure once she recovers from the shock she'll be phoning you 24\7. 'cause that was a stupid thing to say to her."  
Epps then cracked into a huge laugh and said that my sister (Lethe) had already been phoning them, but since I was in "boot camp," I could not contact them. And she had apparently stopped calling yesterday. _Huh… Okay… _

"Great, when I do get to talk to her, Lethe is gonna kill me!"

"That bad?" Epps said while grinning. "You have no idea."

Both NEST members nodded and then the walky talky thing on Lennox's shoulder went off. "It looks like the rest of the Autobots are on their way back. Kore, could you go back to your room for a while? We've got to take someone to the med bay." Nodding I headed to my dull room.

_I wonder whose hurt... Is it a bot or NEST person? Either way, I'm gonna find out soon. Being stuck in this room for a long time is not good for my health._

About 10 minutes of just staring and thinking of crap, I heard yelling and such coming from down the hall. So I peeked my head out the door and looked down the hallway to see at the end several Autobots carrying a silver mech, while Sunstreaker had a worried look on his face and was yelling at the mech that was being carried to the med bay.

_If I remember correctly, Sunstreaker usually just has a scowl on his face unless he is mad, pranking, or if Sideswipe, his twin, got hurt. So I suppose Sideswipe was hit._

Closing the door, I thought it would be better to allow the bots to have some alone time. But later I was so gonna go into the med bay when I'm sure Ratchet and Jolt were done with Sideswipe.

Only thirty minutes had passed, and I was bored. I had been on base for what? Two, three days? With nothing to do, nothing to read! Barely anyone to talk too! I guess it's time to actually talk to the Autobot's._ I did leave them with a marvelous introduction of "Hi"!_

I started to walk to the rec. room, but was stopped short by a bot almost stepping on me! Squealing out of surprised, I quickly ran up against the wall.

The black and white Autobot, that almost made me into a Kore pancake looked down, "Oh, sorry about. I am Prowl, the Autobots military strategist. You are Kore River, correct?" Staring at the tall being I nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Say, would you happen to know what happened to Sideswipe, I saw some other bots carry him to the med bay." Prowl lowered his hand and I jumped on; _I guess this story comes with a ride!_ _But I better not make Prowl glitch, it would be bad to fall about 17 feet to the ground._

As Prowl started to walk, he explained that there was a signal that was picked up that resembled that of the All Spark. But it was not human, but rather an actual shard. _Interesting. Guess I've got to talk to Primus again about this_. They were able to get to the shard before the Decpticons. But, upon actually retrieving it, they (Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Jazz, Arcee, and Blurr) were ambushed.

While Bluestreak, Jazz, Arcee, and Blurr tried to fight off their attackers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe where trying to get the shard. But, no one saw Shockwave coming, and Sideswipe was hit in the back by his canon. Usually that type of hit does little damage, but Shockwave had a new canon that did extensive damage to Sideswipe, making him go straight into stasis lock. While Arcee and Blurr were damaged as well, no bot was as damaged as Sideswipe, and with half of the team injured and down, they had to retreat.

"Currently, Sideswipe's injuries are being completed, but the mech lost a lot of energon and will be in stasis lock recharging for the rest of the day and part of tomorrow."  
We had entered Prowls office now and I was set down on the large metallic desk. "Wow. They've had one busy day. And Ratchet must be pretty good to be able to patch Sideswipe so quickly!" I exclaimed. I knew Ratchet was good, but to fix a mech in a little more than 30 minutes is darn good!

Prowl nodded in agreement before saying, "Kore, could you help me in filing the paper work that is over there? It's too small for me to touch and I have yet to have Ratchet install the holoform data in me."

"Sure, so what are holoforms?" _I gotta keep up this "I know nothing charades!" otherwise there will be problems. And problems mean glitches and explanations. And that means headaches! _

"Holoforms are a program that allows us to create a humanoid version of ourselves when we are in our alt. modes. Ratchet and Wheeljack both designed them, and created them to function very similarly to how a real human body would function. This way, we can be seen driving with a driver, and avoid trouble that would otherwise been difficult to avoid without one."

_Cool, cool. Ratchet and Wheeljack are both inventors in this dimension.__  
_  
Prowl and I continued to have mini conversations while I sorted the paper work. I would ask him questions such as how Cybertron looked and what they did there. It was like I was a little kid again and it was story time at the library. For a bot that is very "stick to rules," Prowl is very nice. Anyway, this continued for a few hours before I yawned and Prowl looked at the time. "12 o'clock AM. You should be going to recharge," he said as he lowered his hand down and I jumped on it. Within minutes he had me at my room and left, while I tiredly unlocked the door and went to sleep.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Injured Side  
No dreams came, no dream realm or world that passed time, space, and dimensions. Just nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8: The Injured Side

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Injured Side

No dreams came, no dream realm or world that passed time, space, and dimensions. Just nightmares. I can't remember the whole dream, just the end of it. I was running through a dark place that looked like… space? Yeah… space, as in outer space _I didn't know that you can run in outer space. Meh… It's just a nightmare after all_. And I stopped in front of a portal of some type. It was swirling red and orange with lightening sparks flying out of it. I hesitated, but eventually walked all the way to it and entered. I felt pain. Shocking pain throughout my whole body, I just wanted to scream, but when I did, no sound would come out due to the immense pain that circulated my body. And then I woke up.

I woke up breathing heavily and covered in sweat._ Ugh. Gross!_

Sighing, I got out of bed and hit the shower. While there, I thought of that weird nightmare, it left me feeling panicky.

After the much needed shower, I walked back to my bed and saw the alarm clock read 3:02AM. _Great! I only got three hours of sleep, and most likely won't fall back to sleep! What a wonderful start to this brilliant day on Autobot Island! _

Wondering what to do next, since there were no books or TV or internet in my room, I decided to explore. Locking my door, I started to walk. I just walked and walked and walked and walked.

When I looked up, I found that I had walked to the Autobot med bay. That's when I remembered Sideswipe. _Huh, I wonder if he's better yet. I've got nothing better to do, might as well check up on him. _

Entering the med bay, I saw several HUGE berths! But the one in the back actually had a patient on it. Getting closer I found Sideswipe, the poor bot, still in stasis lock. But that's not all folks! Sunstreaker was recharging next to his brother, not daring to leave his side.

_That's one of the cutest sights I have ever seen! I wish I had a camera! _The poor Sunny looked so drained and worried! I decided to get a closer look at the twins since this maybe my only shot at looking at their cute little sleeping face thingy's! Using all my energy, which is not a lot considering I'm naturally week and was transformed into a half Cybertronian about four days ago, I climbed one of the metal berths.

Reaching the top, I found that I had climbed onto Sideswipes berth. Oops. _Yeah, I'm technically still asleep_. _I'm just gonna stick with that excuse. _

So since I had a legitimate excuse, I climbed up on the silver mech and looked at his wound, or what was left of it anyway. The area right below his spark chamber (where I was standing) was rough and looked somewhat welded close. Just as Prowl had said Ratchet had done a quick and wonderful job patching and healing the area rather well. The only thing that was missing would be a nice waxing and a new coat of paint on the mech, and he would be as good as new.

As I admired Ratchets handy work, something caught my eye. Looking up, I noticed the patient's optics were starting to online, but flickered colors from blue, orange, and then white. _Whoa, I don't think I've ever read about Transformers optics doing this before. Sides must be waking up! Looks like I better make like the roadrunner and run!_ Being somewhat afraid of being spotted, I decided to jump down and go back to my room.

_That little self-tour only took up about… and hour! Great! Now, let's try to sleep! I've got a feeling tomorrows gonna be busy!_


	9. Chapter 9: Moving and the Twins

**I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Moving and the Twins

_Ahhhhh, morning! The Florida sun is shining, the beach is calling my name and I don't live in the dimension of the Transformers! LOL! I wish! Oh-well, let's make the best of this predicament. _

I stretched and got out of bed and dressed. After putting my boots on, it dawned on me that today is shopping day! _Yes! Actual clothing that will fill my closet! _

So, upon remembering shopping day, I left in search of the one and only Lennox. I checked the kitchen, the rec. room, and the training room. No Lennox in sight. Finally, after entering the training room, I spotted the tough looking Autobot, Ironhide, and inquired where his charge would be. "If you're looking for Will, check the med bay." Said the bot. "Okay. Why the med bay?" The large robot sighed, "Look kid, Will went with Optimus to see how Sideswipe is doing. Now enough questions, you either run along or I put you on a training regimen."

The bot did not have to say that last sentence twice. I read many fanfictions on how hard of a trainer Ironhide is, so I went straight to the med bay.

Coming up to the med bay, I knocked on the door (to make sure it was all right for me to come in, it's always nice to have good manners) and Prime opened. "Hello Kore. Is something the matter?" the boss bot asked as he leaned down. "Oh, no sir. I was just wondering if Lennox was here. He had told me today I would get to go shopping for materials." Listening Optimus held is hand up to signal for me to wait a moment. He then disappeared behind the doors. When the doors reopened, Lennox stepped out, "Sorry about that girl. We had to make sure Sides was up and functional. I've got some bad news for ya?"

"Bad news? What is it? No shopping trip?" Lennox laughed a little, "Yeah, no shopping trip. Instead it's a packing trip. We are moving base today." _Moving base? Why, this was sudden! Where are we gonna go?_ As if reading my mind, Lennox said, "We have been planning this for several months, but have had to keep it on the low down. And you can't find out the location till we get there kid, sorry."

"That's fine, but when do we leave, you said today right?" I was then informed that in the next hour I'll be leaving with Epps, Lennox, Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, so that we get the more wounded and civilians out incase an attack happens.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't actually have any objects." And so, transportation for relocation began. The six of us were put onto a plane, that somewhat made me uneasy. It was one that was usually made for troops to jump out off, and I am somewhat scared of falling several thousand feet in the air to the hard or watery grave below.

After checking the plane, we took off. I was squeezed in between Epps and Lennox on the seats, while the three Autobots where in alt. mode in the free space on the plane. "This your first time on a plane, squishy?" Sunstreaker remarked, most likely seeing my uneasiness. "No, but it's my first time on a military plane. And the name's Kore."

"Whatever, you humans will always be squishes' to me." _So Sunstreaker infamous dislike of humans has started to show._

"Awww. Don't nag the poor human, Sunny!" Sideswipe had entered the conversation. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"What? You don't like the name Sunny?" I said with a smirk on my face. "Don't you dare call me that!" Still smirking, I continued, "Well, if you don't like Sunny, what about Goldilocks, Sunshine, Sunflower, Dais-"

"ENOUGH SQUISHY!"

"JEEEZZZZ! Can't take a joke can you? Meh, since you don't like Sunny, or any other nickname, and I don't like squishy or fleshy, I'll call you by your actual name, if you do the same to me. Deal?" Sunny paused for a moment but then mumbled an agreement to the deal.

"What about you Sideswipe? Any nicknames you hate, or like?" Turning my attention now to the silver corvette stingray behind Sunny. At first there was no response, but then, "Yeah, you can call me Sides or Sideswipe. Whichever you like. And what about you, sweetsparks? Any nicknames that you like?" _Sweetsparks? Weird. I'm just gonna ignore that. _"Not really. Since my name is really short no one has bothered to give me a nickname, other than my sister, but she just calls me bookworm or K." And from there the three of us talked for the rest of the flight.

**:Hey, Sunny!:**

**:How many times do I've got to tell you! DON'T CALL ME THAT!:**

**:Yeah, but…:**

**:What Sides?! But What?! I was talking about a really important color mixture!:**

**:She fell asleep.:**

Looking over, Sunstreaker did indeed find that his brother was telling the truth. The little femme had indeed clocked out and was resting her head on the shoulder of Lennox, who seemed not to mind.

**:So, who cares if she fell asleep.:**

**:Ahhh! You know as well as I that we three were having a nice chat. And, she's not all that bad!:**

**:Yeah, yeah, whatever.:**

Sideswipe looked over at the sleeping femme again and as he stared, a strange warm feeling washed over his spark.

**:Sides, you okay? :**

**:Yeah Sunny, I'm fine. Just fine.:**


	10. Chapter 10: New Base and Checkup's

**I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.**

* * *

Chapter 10: New Base and Checkup's

I was woken up by a gentle tap on the shoulders. "Hey, girly, we arrived on base," Said Epps as he continued to tap my shoulder. Lazily, I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them tight due to the bright light that was let in by the doors of the plane opening. After a few blinks, I got up and filed out of the plane along with the three Autobots and the two NEST members. After stretching, I took in the dry air that surrounded me. "Welcome to Nevada kid!"

_Nevada?! Well, it's not Florida, but cool. At least I'm back in the U.S._ "So, when do I get that shopping trip I was promised? And when are the other Autobots coming?" I asked as Lennox and Epps started moving cargo into the new base. "Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow. The others should be arriving in a few hours." _Okay, well what am I supposed to do for the next few hours? _And that's when I got a fabulous idea!

"Hey, Sunstreaker, Sides! Wanna go explore the outskirts of the base?" Both mechs perked up and before Prowl could say no, they quickly transformed into their expensive car modes, revved their engines and started to take off, while Sides stopped next to me so I could hop in. And off we went!

_Dang these two know how to speed!_ I'm pretty sure that the twins hit about 200 mph, 'cause the wind that was blowing through the open window was going cra~zy! But I did not complain, going that fast caused my adrenaline to increase and it felt good! I finally had something to do! Race with the twins.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we were out there for, but the sun was starting to set, and the twins got a comm. Link to go back to base. It appears that the others finally had arrived.

On the way back, the two decided to tell me stories of their famous pranks that they had pulled. One such got all three of us into a laughing fit. Apparently, the two decided to pull a prank on Ironhide and his sparkmate Chromia. They waxed the training room, and had the rafters booby trapped with balloons, confetti, feathers, and shiny pink glitter. So when the couple entered the room, they slipped and hit the button that released the trap. Neither sparkmate enjoyed the prank and both went after the twins. But in the end, the twins did not regret it. _Would they ever regret a prank?... I think not._

* * *

By the time we reached the base, we three were still in a laughing fit. But we all stopped when we spotted a 24 foot limy green mech heading our way. Ratchet was furious. And before the twins could turn tail and run, two wrenches came flying and hit the helm of the twins. "I leave you alone for a few hours, and you are already racing! Don't you remember you fraggin' glitch head? You were in my med bay a day ago! You should still be resting! And you!" The Hatchet's attention was turned to me.

_Scrap! What about me? _"You, should not be going off base without my or Optimus permission! Is that clear young lady?!" I nodded, but started to protest, "But I was bored, sir, I had both twins with me too. And we were still on base! I was fine!" Shaking his head Ratchet knelt down, "You had two glitch heads with you, that does not count as being fine or safe. Now, let's get this new tour underway. And after, I want to see all three of you in my med bay! Is that clear?"

The three of us nodded, and went to join the others for the tour.

The new base was very similar to the one back on Diego Garcia. In fact, it was an exact replica, except my room was closer to the med bay. When the tour came to an end, Sides lifted me up, and he and Sunny started to run to the rec. room, but before they could get away, a hand came and rested on both their shoulders. "And where do you think you three are going?" Ratchet had caught us. "Oh, hi there Hatchet! Didn't see ya there. We were gonna go and uh-" Sunny was interrupted by the fierce stare coming from the medics optics. And pulling the two, we all headed towards the new med bay.

Inside Hatchets domain were several large metal berths, wrenches and other tools on the wall, and a chair and desk for the doctor himself.

Both twins sat on the same berth as Sides held me. "All righty then, let's get started." Ratchet first checked Sunstreaker to make sure everything was good with him. And, according to Ratchet, Sunstreaker was fine and in good shape. _I think Sunny's ego needs to be checked. It's dangerously too high. _

Next was Sides, who had deposited me into the hands of the narcissist *cough, cough, Sunny, cough, cough*.

After running a few scans, Ratchet's face turned to a confused look. "Everything okay doc?" Sunny asked at seeing the medics face change. "Yeah, it's just that I saw something on the spark monitor. But it's gone. Guess it was nothing. But to make sure, Sideswipe come back tomorrow at 4. Now, you two may leave. Kore, it's time for your check up."

Just then both bots got to their feet, "How come Kore gets to stay for our checkup, but we can't stay for hers?" Sideswipe declared as he took me from his brother's hands. Exhaling, the grumpy medic took out two wrenches and before he could do anything, I was sitting on the cold metal berth, alone, having both twins abandoning me.

"Why did you make them leave?" Looking at me Ratchet then explained that though Sunstreaker was on the team to retrieve me, neither he nor any other Autobot, besides Optimus and Prowl, knew that the All Spark fragment had actually merged with me, making me half Cybertronian. "Oh. So what do they think I'm here for?" I asked curiously. "The rest of the team thinks that the signal was a miss hap and you are here since you saw us." _Okay, that makes sense. _

Ratchet then ran his scans on me. "Interesting, your heart rate is slightly faster, its 80, when last time it was 65 and there is more energon in your blood stream." _What? How? No! Oh no! Not yet! Please tell me my heart is not changing yet! Oh please no!_ "Well just like the twins, I will like you to come in at the same time tomorrow."

After being free from the clutches of the medic, I headed back to my new room, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Chapter 11: Shopping and Trouble

I woke up to Lennox knocking on my door at 8 in the morning. "Come on Kore, we gotta go get you some new stuff." Groaning, I slide out of bed and quickly dressed then headed out. What surprised me though was that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were waiting on Lennox and I.


	11. Chapter 11: Shopping and Trouble

I do not own Transformers, just my OC's

* * *

**Chapter 11: Shopping and Trouble**

I woke up to Lennox knocking on my door at 8 in the morning. "Come on Kore, we gotta go get you some new stuff." Groaning, I slide out of bed and quickly dressed then headed out. What surprised me though was that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were waiting on Lennox and I.

What surprised me even more was seeing Optimus coming towards us. "Kore, I wish to tell you something," Spoke the prime. "Yeah boss bot?" I asked as I looked up at him. "The twins along with Ironhide will be escorting you Lennox for the day. And the Twins will both become your guardians, just as Ironhide is for Lennox." I was somewhat startled by this sudden revelation. I knew Sunstreaker was not pleased with the new assignment and I don't know how Sides is feeling. We seem to get along, so it may work.

After talking, Sunstreaker honked his horn and said, "Get in loser, we're going shoppin'." But instead of his door opening, Sides opened his door for me to step into. And off we went.

About 5 hours later and a lunch break we had finished my clothing, book, and other supplies shopping. We were all tired, and just as we were walking back to the Autobots alt. mode, I tripped. _Looks like my clumsiness is back._ I hit the ground pretty hard and the next thing I knew was Sideswipes holoform helping me up, "Are you all right? Oh, looks like your bracelet broke."

Looking down I noticed that Sides was right. The bracelet that was keeping my All Spark signature suppressed snapped in two upon impact, leaving me as an All Spark beacon for the Decepticon's. _Great._

"Guys, contact Prime and Ratchet now! Tell them my bracelet broke, and take me back to base now!" I was almost in a panicked frenzy. Using his radio to communicate, Ironhide agreed and did what I instructed, "Okay, hang on kid… Yeah, Optimus wants you on base ASAP, let's move." Lennox and I both quickly got into Ironhide and we sped off.

We were not even half way to base before the seekers showed up and started firing. Ironhide transformed and gave us cover, but we were severely outnumbered due to not only the seekers, but also several reinforcements, including Soundwave, Bonecrusher, and Knock Out.

Both of the twins had to transform to battle all of the 'cons, leaving Lennox and I out in the open trying to escape and make it to base. But Starscream saw us from the air and landed right in front of us, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A human and an All Spark, both are trying to escape. Sorry to disappoint you fleshes, that's not an option, at least for the All Spark."

Before Starscream could reach out and grab up, Lennox pulled out a gun and shot the spawn of Unicron straight in the right optic, leaving him to scream in pain. "YOU LITTLE BAGS OF FLESH WILL REGRET THAT!" But before he could regain his sense of awareness, Lennox and I had already taken off and were running like the wind.

As we ran to the direction of base, we could see the Autobot reinforcements ahead. _Oh thank Primus! We are going to be just fine! The Decpticons are gonna get their tailpipe kicked and squished! _But I thought too soon. A blast hit us, sending Lennox and me to two opposite directions. I hit the hard dusty Nevada ground and could feel pain all over, but I could not move at all. However, that's not what scared me. What scared me was the silver claws that came and picked me up. "Well, Optimus, it seems I have found your little pet." _No. I know that voice, that voice belongs to-_"Megatron! Release the human!" Shouted Optimus. "Oh and why would I do that to the All Spark? I have big plans for her. And now if you will excuse us, I have plans to execute." Transforming to a cybertronain jet, and putting me in the cockpit, Megatron took off.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise

**I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's: Kore River and Lethe River.**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Surprise_**

Once in Megatron's jet mode, I started to panic. I needed to get out; there was no telling what was going to happen! So in response to being kidnapped I did the only thing a person would do, fight.

I began to kick and scratch the cockpit leaving shoe prints and tears on the interior. "Stop that!" But I ignored the war lord, and in an instant the safety straps came around and held me as the compartment filled with sleeping gas. Leaving me to drift off to sleep. _Again!_ _Gosh Darn it!_

When I came to, I was in a cage that was located in a Decepticon science lab. As I continued to look around I had to pause, fear and shock started to overtake me.

Off to the side was a tube, which was about the size of human, filled with a purple substance. But that was not all that was in the tube. A person, with blond hair, and if her eyes were open, they would be blue. Off to the side in the tube was Lethe, my big sister, being experimented on by the Decepticons.

"What? Lethe? Lethe! LETHE!" I kept screaming, trying to get her to hear me, but no movement indicated that she could. Hearing my screams, the Decepticon Shockwave entered the lab. "Y-you! What did you do to my sister? Why is she here? Answer me! Please!" The 'con stared at me but then commenced in speaking, "The femme was used in an experiment to combine humans and All Spark. Just like you." I was taken back by this. "Why would you want the All Sparks power in a human?" Still staring, Shockwave explained that the Decepticons had no use for the All Spark anymore, and that its fragments were agreed to be used as experiments for the sake of knowledge._ Yeah, right. _ "So what are you going to do with us now that we are merged with the All Spark?"

"We will continue to experiment with your sister and you, to see exactly how much All Spark power you can harness." Shockwave then walked to the tube that held my unconscious sister, and began emptying it. Once the tube was emptied, the 'con took Lethe out and set her in the cage with me. "How long has she been here?" I asked while looking over her, making sure she was unharmed. "For 7 earth days." _Seven days! Oh sis! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll get us out of here! _Shockwave left but returned with clothes for Lethe, and then left again. I dress Lethe in the black pants and shirt that was brought, and I waited for her to wake up.

I don't know how many hours had passed, but it felt like a long time before Lethe finally woke up. At first she was disoriented, but after a few more minutes she actually came to. "Kore?! Oh my gosh, it really is you!" she then lounged at me and put me in a giant bear hug.

"Hey sis, what's up?" I said trying to be casual. "What's up? What's up Kore?! I'll tell you what's up! Giant robots that want to kill us all! That's what's up!" She was almost in a full blown panic attack by this point. "Hey, Lethe, listen to me, Okay? Good. Now the robots that have been keeping you here, they are the bad ones called Decepticons, but there are good ones. They are known as Autobots and I'm friends with them, and they'll rescue us or we'll escape ourselves. So everything will be fine sis." I tried my best to calm her down, but it didn't work well, _I guess I gotta wait for the drama queen to calm down_.

After a few minutes of holding my sister and rubbing her back, she finally calmed down and with a deep breath asked, "What do we do now?" I did not have an answer for her. The bars were too small for us the squeeze through, and there was no way for us to pick a lock that was about five feet above our heads. "I-I don't know sissy, I guess we just wait and see what fate brings us. But, by the way, how did they get you?" Lethe didn't answer for a few minutes, but then took in a deep breath, "I got a phone call from the military a few days ago that said you were joining. I instantly knew there was something up. You would never be good on the battlefield. And so I kept calling, but no one would actually give me an answer! I was so frustrated that I left to go buy some Ben and Jerry's. While walking to the store I began to hear a loud sound. Looking up there right over me was a giant jet that just… Transformed and asked if I was Lethe River. And of course I said yes. I was stunned! There was a giant robot in front of me! And the next thing I knew is that it grabs me, knocks me out and fly's off. I then wake up to that one eyed freak injecting me with something!" We grew silent as Lethe told her part of the story, and we just sat in silence. Waiting.

But waiting would have to wait. Because just as we both got comfy, in walks Shockwave heading straight for our cage. "It's time for your first experiment." He said coldly as he looked at both of us with his one optic. He then opened the cage and grabbed us, taking my sister and I to the table.

The rest of the experiment session consisted of Shockwave giving us strange puzzles, mazes, and text to read. By the end of the session, Shockwave scanned us to see if there were any irregularities, which if there were any he did not say, he then proceeded to place us back in our cage. After the robotic Cyclops locked us in, the mighty leader of the Decepticon came strolling in. "How are your little experiments going Shockwave?"

The scientist looked up at his master and reported that we had acquired the ability to read cybertronian, solve even the most complex puzzles, and had developed a navigation system that seemed almost flawless. Impressed, the war lord gave Shockwave permission to continue with his experiments and tests before leaving.

The next session tested our durability. Shockwave would throw us across the room and inspect the acquired damage, which were some, but not much. He then placed a data pad in front of both of us and told to gather its information, without turning it on. "How are we supposed to do that?" Lethe exclaimed. The scientist just continued to stare at us, not moving, not saying anything, just observing.

I then looked at sis, "Let's just try to touch them to see if anything happens." Agreeing we each touched our individual data pad, but nothing happened. _What if we both touched one at the same time? _Acting on my thought, I moved my hand over to Lethe's pad and as we both touched it; its information flooded our minds. We were both taken back by this, and even Shockwave was too. He then asked us questions on to see if we had truly gathered the information from the device. _Great! Wonderful! A pop quiz! Gotta love those stupid suckers!_ Seeing that we had passed, (_I better have passed, my bright idea could have very well have killed us!)_ he deposited us back in our cage, and went to inform his master.

I don't know why, but I had a horrible feeling that the next session would be bad and that we needed to get out of the Decepticons grasp now.

I looked around, trying to find something that would aide us in our escape. My eyes locked on to a computer screen that was over in the corner of the Decepticon lab. Luckily, since the screen was large, I could see it from our cage. As I read the cybertronian text, I was able to tell that that computer had the program to track the All Spark signature on it. "If we take down that computer, I don't think they'll be able to track us, if we escape." Looking over at my big sis, she nods in agreement. But to get the computer we would need to first get out of this cage. "Try throwing me up there." I turned and looked and Lethe while replying, "What?"

"Kore, our bodies are stronger than they were before and if you lift me and throw me, I might be able to unhook the cage, and then we can jump out." _It's worth a shot!_

And we commenced in operation throwing! Throwing my sis in the air the first two times ended in failure. But I suppose third times the charm 'cause I threw and she grabbed the latch and unhooked the cage. We then jumped to the stone hard ground.


	13. Chapter 13: A Quick Escape

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Quick Escape

Thank heavens for our strong bodies! If we were normal humans, that fall would have definitely killed us!

Upon getting up we both ran towards the computer, which took us a little longer than expected due to everything being cybertronian size, but we made it! And we climbed it! And we stared at the strange buttons and gadgets a plenty, before we touched the screen. When we did that, it was like a jolt! The screen electrocuted us and filled our minds with its data.

The two of us tried to sort through the data and block some of it, since we just wanted to shut down and erase the data. But as we did so, we found what the Decepticon's really wanted to do with us.

Since the All Spark had been separated into pieces, its strength was minimal. However, merging with Lethe and I had cause it to somehow recover all of its power, making the two of us, combined, THE All Spark. Megatron wanted to use us to take over earth, just like he had tried to do in 2007.

Finding this information, we began to shut down the computer more rapidly and finally we were able to delete all the information and shut down the computer.

"Okay Kore, I think that's it. We better get out of here." Agreeing we turned around and ran out.

Not sure where we were going, we ran like blind sheep (but prayed that Shockwave was right in saying that we had a wonderful navigation system!) and in the process we avoided the Decpticon's that ran around trying to fix the problem we caused.

As we turned down a hallway, I saw the sign that read EMERGENCY SPACE PODS. We both darted to the pods and quickly got into one. Touching the pods navigation system, Lethe and I both programed it to take us to Nevada, Earth. We then let go, and hoped that it worked.

The pod was dark, save the small purple emergency light that was getting annoying. Other than that so far the trip was okay. Lethe and I discussed a few things, such as both of our brief time with the cybertronians, and being techno-organic. We then played hand clapping games, told stories and riddles, basically anything to make the time go quick.

As Lethe was trying to guess my riddle, a light came on the small screen, telling us that impact will be in 30 sec. _Yes! Almost to base! Almost Safe! Almost a poem! _And… 3. 2.1. BAM! The whole pod trembled, causing Lethe and I to roll round since there were no seatbelts. _The Decepticon's need to invest in some safety equipment!_

We had stopped rolling. And the pod opened, revealing the dry air of Nevada. A wave of relief came over me. I had been worried that the pod would go somewhere else in space, or be caught by the Decepticon's, but I suppose the 'cons were still trying to fix the ships problem.

Lethe exited first followed by yours truly. And again, I state, if it were not for our techno-organic bodies, we would either be very injured or dead from the constant large jumps we've been taking.

As we hit the dusty soil of Nevada, we scanned our surrounding to see if there were any towns nearby. But unfortunately, there were none. Just as we were starting to walk, helicopters could be heard.


	14. Chapter 14: Safe, Check-ups, and Pain

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Safe, Check-ups, and Pain.**

More relief flooded over Lethe and I as we realized the helicopters were NEST, and joy filled my heart when I saw the Autobot's coming. Lethe and I just stood there as both teams landed and or transformed. "Kore!" turning to the direction of the voice, I saw Lennox and Epps running up to Lethe and I with open arms.

Embracing me into one of the biggest bear hugs I had ever been in, the two soldiers asked and made sure I was fine; I then introduced them the Lethe. As I was finishing the introduction, I was tackled by another pair of soldiers. But this time they weren't NEST, but Autobot. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were hugging me so tight I could hardly breathe! "Can-can't… breathe!" Realizing they quickly let go and sheepishly moved back a little.

But before the twins could say anything, the boss bot came over in his holoform. "I'm glad to see you were able to escape. I am truly sorry for this happening to you." He said while hanging his head. _GREAT! I'm guilty 'cause I made a prime guilty!_ "It's not your fault Optimus. And if it did not happen, my sister would have been stuck in Shockwaves grasp." Pulling Lethe over, I introduced her to Optimus, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. Lethe greeted each one and shook hands with them, even Sunstreaker! The Autobot that hates being touch in fear of ruining his paint job, shook hands with my sister! _The world must be ending!_ But as she shook Sunstreaker's, I noticed his optics changed colors similarly to how Sideswipe's did back when he was in the med bay. Though he noticed, Sunstreaker brushed it off like it was nothing and went back to his normal scowled face, before surprisingly taking off into the Nevada desert.

Lethe and I were taken back to base and straight to the Ratchet's med bay. Upon entering, Ratchet scooped the two of us up and placed us on the cold metal berth. _Can't they take a few tax dollars out and buy some blankets or something to put on these things?_

"Before I start the check-up, I remade the bracelets that will hide your signatures, I made extra so there's even one for Lethe." He then took out two silver bracelets that were identical to the one I had before. "Now, let's get started." Ratchet used his holoform to test our reflexes, take our blood, and all the stuff doctors are supposed to do. But after he took our blood, he had a worried look on his face. But I did not notice it; I was more concerned with how Lethe and I were sweating like pigs. And I mean big time!

After transforming into his 24 foot tall self, he instructed us to stay still while he scanned us. We did so, and then he scanned us, and scanned again, and third times the charm, again. "Ratchet, what's wrong?" I asked now noticing his worried face plates. "It seems that the energon in both of your body has almost taken over the blood. And both of your heart rates have increased to 100 and looks like it is slowly starting to rise." Upon him saying the fact, I noticed my heart pounding in my chest. Lethe then brought up the question, "What does it mean?" Ratchet looked from Lethe to me, then back at Lethe to answer, "It means you're getting a spark."

"Spark? Wha- what is a spark?"

"A spark is a cybertronian equivalent to a human heart." Ratchet then got up and retrieved several blankets that were in one of the large cupboards above his cybertronian desk. "Here," he said while dropping the blankets next to us, _Huh, I guess they did take those few tax dollars to get blankets_, "I will let Optimus, Epps and Lennox know what is happening. You two will be in here for a while." And with that the medic left.

"It's going to be painful."

Lethe looked at me with a confused look, "How do you know it'll be painful?" _I can't be all "yeah, Primus, the cybertronain deity told me so," gotta play it cool. "_I _think_ it'll be painful. Did you not see the worried look on Ratchets face? He suspects it'll be bad." Silence over came up again. But the good thing was that I was with my sister again. And even when we don't talk, we still are fine sitting in silence.

A few hours later, our sparks began to change rapidly. Lethe and I both were stuck on the berths covered in blanket, even though we were drenched in sweat.

Breathing soon became hard to do and I started to drift in and out of consciousness. From the corner of my eye I make out what looked like Lethe having the same difficulties as I was, while Ratchet could do nothing but prepare to do surgery if needed.

I'm pretty sure that I had started to hallucinate too, because at one point I could have sworn I saw and heard Sideswipe next to me, reassuring me that everything was going to be fine, and Sunny next to Lethe doing the same thing. But it didn't matter then, because soon the pain hit.

My chest felt like it was being stabbed! Multiple times, back and forth! But that's not all. The energon/blood my heart/spark was pumping felt like electricity running through my body. I basically felt as though I was being stabbed, and electrocuted with no end in sight.

I screamed. I screamed until my throat was raw and until no sound came out, even then I did not try to stop screaming.

I had no concept of time, just pain. The pain could have gone on for a few minutes, or even hours. But to be it was an endless road. All that is and all there will ever be is pain. That is what I felt, that is what Lethe felt.

The pain started to go away. I could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. And with that the light disappeared to sweet darkness.


	15. Chapter 15: Bad News

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bad News**

I was yet again floating. _What? Is this my third time in this place? I should put up some decorations or something to make it seem homier. Eh. Oh look at that! The pain is gone! _I closed my eyes for a few minutes and then reopened then to find the shiny mech in front of me. His silver eyes glistened as he saw me notice him. "Hello child."

"Hello Primus. So what brings you here today?" The deity looks at me and goes on with his excuse for showing up. He kept going on about the world Cybertron, blah blah blah, "The change of your heart to a spark will not be the most painful experience you will go through." Now that caught my attention. "What do you mean? That was hell I went through!"

"My brother, Unicron is awakening, and will arrive at Earth in less than a year." If the previous sentence did not catch my attention, this one most certainly did. "He is coming for Optimus, Lethe, and you. Only the power of a prime and All Spark can stop him."

"Whoa. That's some big news for a big fella. How do we stop him?" Primus looked at me, "It is a simple process to seal my brother. But as I said before, it will be the most painful experience you will go through. Will you do it?"

"It's not like I have any other choice. YOU sent me here. And YOU allowed the All Spark to merge with me. But, even so, this is now my world, and my life. I will protect it to the best of my ability. But I must ask you; don't let my sister get dragged into this mess with Unicron. She's the only family I have left."

"Your sister may have to help you and Optimus, but for the hard and painful part. She will not be part of. You have my word."

"Good. Now what's the plan Mr. Primus?"

I first felt pressure on my left hand. Opening my eyes (_I don't know why, but opening my eyes were a very hard thing to do_), I saw that my hand was being held by Sideswipes sleeping holoform. Further inspection showed that I was in a human room and Lethe was about five feet away on another bed with the sleeping, or recharging, holoform Sunny held her hand, _What's the dealio?! That's like twice that I've seen Sunny WILLINGLY touch a human… Somethings up!_ Unsure of why they were holding our hands, I shifted a little. Which ended up not being a good idea for reason1: I started feeling a little more pain, nowhere near the same amount I had to endure earlier, but enough to make me grunt, and reason 2: my little noise woke Sides.

Sideswipe shot up, "What wrong!" Surprised and confused by his actions, I blinked a few times, and opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and my throat hurt. Seeing this, Sideswipe told me to wait and he ran out to of the room to get Ratchet.

"Hold your pistons mech! The femmes aren't going anywhere!" Ratchet's holoform entered the room with Sides pulling him. Such a sight was very funny, and I had to giggle a little, even though no sound was heard. Sitting down on a rolling chair, Ratchet moved to my bed to check me to see if everything is fine.

"Your reflexes, spark rate, and energon levels are all good. Your voice should be back after some rest. Try not to use it to much." Nodding, Ratchet then wheeled himself over to Lethe, who had woken up during my check-up. Surprisingly Sunny had not let go of her hand through the entire check-up until Ratchet mentioned something.

When Ratchet was done, he shooed the twins out with the excuse that they would keep us up and try to get us to talk. The twins were reluctant to go, but eventually caved in and left with Ratchet right behind them.

It was just Lethe and I alone in the human sized med bay. Neither of us could talk, so we signed to each other. _I'm very glad Lethe taught me American Sign Language! I loved learning it and still love using it!_

We signed for about an hour before Lethe drifted back to sleep. I was left then to think about Primus's warning. Unicron was coming. And that was very bad news.


	16. Chapter 16: What a Surprise Part 1

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

CHAPTER 16: What a Surprise Part 1

As the three bots left, Lethe and I soon returned to the world of unconsciousness. Well, for Lethe I'm sure it was regular RNEM sleep or what not. But for me it was another meeting with the great Primus.

And that left me with one heck of a surprise. The coming of Unicron.

I woke up to the white ceiling of the med bay. _My eyes are not use to this blinding whiteness! And who the Pit leaves lights on while people... err... Techno-organic's are trying to sleep!_

Siting up I noticed that Lethe was still asleep. But even though she was here, I felt kinda alone. I don't really know how or why, but it felt like a piece of me was missing.

As I pondered on this feeling, Lethe started to wake up. And apparently noticing I was in my mind palace, she quietly got off the bed, got behind me and put me in a choke hold.

"PIT! Lethe... Lethe!" Laughing, Lethe kept the choke hold and I knew what she wanted. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" Upon hearing such a surrender, the captor released her bond and smiled triumphantly. "Darn, Lethe. Why must you always to that when I'm thinking!"

"Oh sweet baby sister, if I don't do it, then your brain will explode due to all the thinking you do! Oh! and let's not forget about this!" Replacing her smile with a hard look, I watched at my sister punched me in the arm. "OOOOWWWW! What was that for!"

"That was for getting caught up in this huge robot alien war! And not telling me about it!"

Still rubbing my arm, I explained that I couldn't cause it happened so fast! And the military are very stingy with telephones! "DON'T GIVE ME THAT ESCUSE YOUNG LADY! I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO GET OUT OF THESE TYPES OF SITUATIONS!"

"WELL ESCUSE ME! I DON'T RECALL HOW TO ESCAPE BEING KIDNAPPED MY GIANT ROBOTS ON THE LIST OF WHAT TO DO WHEN KIDNAPPED! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOUR WERE TAKEN TOO!"

The two of us continued to yell at one another, until a very angry holoform came in... With wrenches. "IF THE TWO OF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND REST I'LL SEDATE YOU BOTH!"  
Lethe and I looked at each other and back to Ratchet nodding slowly and agreeing to get some rest.

As the angry mech left, we started laughing. We may yell at each other, but sometimes we do it out of love; strange I know, but that's how we do things in the River family. "So, I'm bored. And you have yet to have a decent tour of Autobot land."

Lethe raised her eyebrow as she gave me the parent look, "Kore, are you asking me to sneak out of the med bay, past a very obvious irritable Autobot, and wonder around a military facility that has giant robots that can squish us and such?"

Pulling on my dramatic stance I smiled, "OH Sister! I was just stating the obvious! And I never dreamed of sneaking out! But now that you have said it... it sounds like a wonderful idea!" Lethe just continued to give me a look, before a Cheshire grin took over.

Hopping off the beds, we started towards the door, when realization hit us. We were in gowns... White hospital gowns... Gowns for patients... Gowns that one should not be seen in public in. "Huh... Hey Kore, do you think that there are any other clothes in the room?" To answer her question, I started to look through the supplies and containers that were in the room, and no... There were no real clothing. Just hospital gowns.

Lethe started to walk towards the door "So much for our great plan of escape. Meh, guess it'll just be delayed." _what is she doing?_ But before I could verbally ask her, Lethe poked her head out the door and demanded Ratchet. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHEEEEEEETTTTTT!"

The noise of objects being dropped could be heard as well as thumping of the ground; and it was followed by a giant lime green Autobot kneeling at the small human door. "For Primus sake, what is it?"  
"Kore and I refuse to wear these hospital gowns! They are unnecessary right now and we would feel more comfortable in our own clothing. So, could you please get us our clothing?"

Ratchet just stared at my sister and I face palmed behind her, she was always the demanding one in the family.

Mumbling, Ratchet left and after a few minutes, returned with our clothing. "Now that you have your clothing, please get some rest. Your sparks transformations have left your bodies in a weak state." And just like the anti-social bot he is, Ratchet turned and left.

Lethe and I changed, and discussed our strategy for escape. "Okay Kore, so here's the deal. This room appears to be a small room inside Ratchet's actual med bay, and he seems to always be in his med bay. Now, we are going to quietly open our door, sneak around the med bay, while avoiding Mr. Limey and get out before he even knows we left. Okay?"

_Not much of a real plan... But it'll work... I think. _I nodded and off we went. And as luck would have it, as we came to the large Autobot size door, that was the exit to the med bay, _that we forgot that we could not open_, opened with the entrance of an injured WheelJack. We snaked our way past WheelJack and made it to freedom!

"This is perfect Lethe! With WheelJack's injury, Ratchet won't notice that we're gone for some time! Thank you crazy inventor WheelJack!"  
Lethe just rolled her eyes and hooked her arm around mine, "Now my good lady, would you care to escort me around this marvelous facility?"  
"Why, of course milady, it would be my pleasure!" And off we skipped through the halls of Autobot land.

Even though we were free from the Hatchet for now, we still had to be careful as to not be seen by any of the other Autobot's that would comm. the medic. So I quickly showed Lethe the training room, kitchen, and the rec room.

As we entered the rec room, I could see the silver and gold helm of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sitting on the huge couch playing a video game. I then got a good idea.

"Hey Lethe," I whispered, "Wanna surprise some twins?" The Cheshire grin appeared once more, "Whatcha have in mind?"  
"Oh, I remember seeing some pudding in the fridge and some feathers in the supply closet... Do you wanna build two giant chickens?"

"Let's."


	17. Chapter 17: What A Surprise Part 2

_I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River._

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: What A Surprise Part 2**

The two of us ran out and gathered the supplies that were needed. Lethe got the vanilla pudding and rope while I got the feathers and buckets.  
And since we were only the size of normal humans, we kinda, maybe, had to use our All-Spark power, _which was okay since we had those bracelet thing's on and all, right?_

When we arrived back into the rec room, the twins were still playing their game, and they were obviously absorbed in it; they started to yell at each other and such as they played.

So while they were distracted, Lethe and I hooked up our prank to the rafters of the ceiling, went to the door and prepared to unleash hell and run in a matter of seconds.

"Ready Kore? Good. 3... 2... 1... GO!" We pulled the rope and the pudding fell on the mechs, followed by a large cloud of feathers. And do you want to know a funny thing? Right when we released the pudding and feathers, the twins had just both beat their high score. So they were a little stunned by the score and the prank.

Well, that is until Sunny looked down and saw his paint. "WHO THE SLAG!"_ And on that note we need to run. NOW!_  
"RUN!"

And run we did, but unfortunately, the twins did see us; and they gave chase. "GET BACK HERE YOU SLAGG'N ORGANICS! YOUR GONNA FIX MY PAINT!" While the golden robot of vanity chased us, his twin followed suit and was just laughing and telling us to get back here.

"LETHE! We need to get back to Ratchet STAT!" We headed straight for the med bay, and ran as fast as we could, but Ratchet had been right when he said our bodies were still weak from the transformation, 'cause we could not run as fast as we used to. This ultimately meant we were scooped up by two semi angry mechs, right before we got to the med bay doors. Sunstreaker for Lethe, and Sideswipe for me.

"Do you femme's have any idea as to how hard it is to get this shade of gold?! And now look! It's ruined!"

"And do you have any idea who you two just pranked?" I looked to Lethe, who looked at me, and then to Sides. "Um... You two?"

Sides got a grin on his face, "The kings of pranks, that's who. And do you know what that means? It means this is war!"

_Hehehehe, whoops... Guess I kinda forgot that they have a pranking record... Oops!__  
_  
The two started to walk, away from the med bay, with both of us in their servos. "So... Uhh. Where are we going guys?" no response. "Guys?" I looked over to Lethe, who was just as lost as I was. _Slag'n twins must be using the comm. link to talk. How rude! Communication is key between friends!_

The two mechs continued to walk until we came to, apparently, our destination. The wash-racks.

We techno-organics were then put down and looked up to the towers terror twins above us, as the golden one started to speak, "Now listen here femme's. You are going to get this filth off of us and make us good as new. Alright?"  
Grudgetly, we both consented and as the Autobot's transformed into their car forms, Lethe and I began scrubbing the pudding and feathers off.

"Hey watch the paint!"

"Well I'm sorry oh great and powerful Sunny!" Lethe then proceeded to give a bow. "Hey! Don't call me that!" The two of them started going at it. Lethe would continue to wash Sunny, but would yell and that cause Sunny to yell too. So it looked like a blond lady had lost her mind and was screaming at her car.

Unlike my sister, I did was not screaming at my guardian. In fact I was not even talking to him. I was doing a car wash in peace and quiet. And as a result of my hard work ethic, I was finished washing the residue of my prank off of Sides. "There! All nice and shiny again."

Sideswipe transformed and looked at himself, "Yup! I'm perfect again!" I rolled my eyes. "Easy there Sides, you don't want to start acting all vain like your brother… And I guess, I'm… I'm sorry for pranking you. I was bored and I saw an opportunity and couldn't let it pass."

"Eh, I understand. When you see an opportunity for a prank, it's impossible to pass it up. By the way, did Ratchet already discharge you from the med bay?" I was silent. I had slightly forgotten about the medic, and I'm sure that he had heard the yelling and commotion we had caused, especially since we were trying to head back there.

Sides optics got large at my silence. He apparently knew that we did not have permission to be out. "Ratchet is definitely going to kill you. And are you feeling okay? Now that I get a good look at you, you do look a bit pale."

_Oh Slag! Ratchet is gonna kill me! Kill us!_ And as if the universe did not like me at all, I heard the Hatchet. "WHERE ARE THEY!"

Lethe froze in her cleaning of Sunstreaker and looked at me. I could see the fear in her eyes, and she could see mine. And as quickly as we had heard the sound of our doom, we started to run the opposite way; only to run smack into a foot. The foot of Jolt. "Ratchet, I found them!"

We were then picked up and held in the servo of one very, very, VERY angry mech. "You two will NEVER Leave the med bay AGAIN!" And before we could answer, we were carried back to our medical confinement.

We were then scanned and diagnosed with a fever and fatigue. Which made Ratchet put us on bed rest and med bay detention for FIVE whole days!

_This sucks._


	18. Chapter 18: Lethe and Sunstreaker part 1

_I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Lethe and Sunstreaker part 1**

* * *

**_Takes place around chapters 14_**  
Sunny pov

As soon as my holoform hand touched the femme's, something in my frame jerked, making my spark start to beat erratically. Perhaps it was just a, what humans call, a static charge. _y- Yeah, that's it! A little shock that was normal._ I shucked it off and continued to watch as Kore introduced Lethe to Optimus.

**::**Heeeyyyy, Sunnyyy**!****::**

**::**Don't call me that Sides! And what do you what?**::**

**::**Whatcha think of the new femme?**::**

I looked over at my twin to see a Cheshire grin appear on his holoform face.

**::**Nothing. She's just another fleshy.**::**

**::**AHHH! Don't be like that Sunstreaker! Lethe seems like a cool human! Just like Kore! **::**

**::**Yeah, yeah. Speaking of Kore… Your spark rate sure has calmed down since she showed back up, huh?:**::**

**::**Yeah, it really has, I wonder why it did that though**::**

**::**Maybe you've got a crush on a little techno-organic?**::**

Sides stopped, and his holoform bursts with a red blush upon his face.

**::**Whoa… What do you mean… And wait! What about you?! I saw what your optics did when you shook hands with Lethe! Oh! And your spark started to jump too!**::**

**::**Frag off bro.**::**

And with that, I phased out my holoform and sped off in to the dry air of Nevada. _Stupid Sides! Why'd he have to go and make such a glitch head comment! I mean, yeah, Kore is a cool fleshy. Well, techno-organic_ (Optimus told the rest of the Autobot's about Kore being a techno-organic when she was kidnapped) _and all. But her sister maybe different. I mean, Lethe is the complete opposite of Kore! Lethe is taller, older, has amazing blue eyes, and short blond hair that seemed to beautifully glisten in the hot sun rays of the sun! Whoa... did I... Did I just complement a human! A fleshy that I just met! AWWW NA MAN! Something must be wrong with my processors! _And on that note, I drove back to base, with the intentions of getting the Hatchet to run some scans.

Upon entering the wing to Ratchets med bay, I was stopped in my tracks by the sight of Sideswipe sitting next to the closed door with a worried expression. "Yo bro, what's wrong?" Sides looked up, "I don't know man. Ratchet won't let anyone come in. He's still in there with Kore and Lethe. I… I think… I _feel_ that some things wrong."

_What in the name of Primus is wrong with my glitch of a twin? _But just before I was going to ask for a further explanation, I felt it. It was not pain, but a feeling of uneasiness. Similar to the feeling you get when some things off or not right before something big happens. _Hatchet better hurry up! I don't know what's wrong with me. And I want it fixed, NOW! _

I slid down the wall and sat down right next to my silver twin. "Sunn-" But before he could finish I cut him off, "I feel it too." We then sat there in silence and waited.

Four hours later.

_Something is definitely wrong. _Sideswipe and I both jumped up and opened the med bay doors seeing Lethe and Kore, both supine on the metal berths with blankets on them. But they looked horrible. They were sweating and breathing laboriously. It was obvious that they both were in distress.

As Sides and I saw the two, an angry medic turned on us with wrenches "What?! YOU TWO! GET OUT! NOW!"

But we just persevered, "Ratchet! What's wrong with them!"

"Nothing! Now both of you OUT!"

"No! It's something to do with the All Spark isn't!" Sideswipe and Ratchet both looked at me, but their attention was soon caught by the scream of one of the sisters.

The three of us all turned and headed towards Lethe's berth. She started to scream and thrash at her chest. I didn't know what to do, so I just activated my holoform and grabbed her hand. Though it did not stop all the screaming and thrashing, it did seem to calm her down. "Now," I turned my gaze to the medic, "Tell us what's wrong." But, again, my question was cut off by another scream. This time from Kore. And in an instant, my twin was by her side, holding her hand and saying it'll be fine.

It took hours for both sisters to quit screaming and moving. And by the time they did stop, Sides and I were very confused and scared. _I've never seen or heard human's scream like that before. What happened?_

"Sparks."

"What do you mean Ratchet?" I looked up now wanting answered as to why these femme's were in so much pain. "Both femmes' are techno-organics. But before, they did not have a spark. When they escaped the Decepticon's, it made their bodies release adrenaline, which sped up their blood and energon. The energon in their system moved and was made more rapidly than their blood, forcing their hearts to transform to a spark. That is what has happened. And as you can tell, the experience was very painful."

We understood now. But neither Sides nor I liked seeing these two in pain.

**::**Do you think they'll be fine Sunny?**::**

**::**Yeah Sides. They'll be just fine.**::**


	19. Chapter 19: Lethe and Sunstreaker part 2

**I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.**

* * *

**_Chapter 19: Lethe and Sunstreaker part 2_**

"Okay twins, we're going to move the two to a human size room." I was still holding the blonds hand as I asked why. The question was then responded with a grunt and sigh, "They most likely will be better oriented and more comfortable in a human size setting." _Alright. That make's sense Hatchet. _And so the three of us moved the sisters to the human size med bay.

After everything was situated, my brother and I went back to resume being near the two small techno-organics. But being near was not enough. I only felt comfortable and fine when I held Lethe's hand. "Hey, Ratchet. I've got a question about my spark."

The annoyed holoform Ratchet shifted his eyes my way, "What Sunstreaker?" I then informed him of these weird feeling's that floated in and out of my spark. "Yeah! And they happen when he's around Lethe and I'm with Kore! What's going on doc bot?" The medical Autobot stared at the twins before phasing out. "Where did he go- Whoa! Oh, he scanned us." _Scrap. I really hate it when he does that!_

And with that, the Hatchet returned with a data pad in his holoform hands. As he scrolled through the data, I noticed his lips start to smile, which then got bigger and bigger, until he was laughing.

_Ratchet the Hatchet laughing! Oh scrap! We're gonna be die! Die! Die! Die!_

"Sun…Sunny? Are we gonna die?" I turned to my twin, "I don't know Sides… Oye! Doc bot! What are we going to die of?"

The medic's laughing slowly stopped as he brushed a tear away from his holoform's eye. "You two glitch heads are not going to die." Relief flooded both our sparks. "Well, what's wrong?"

Ratchet's face went serious before bursting out laughing again. "FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS! TELL US!"

Still trying to hold back his laugh, Ratchet took in a breath, "I never thought I would be online to see this day! Okay mech's! Basically your sparks are reaching out to other sparks. And more specifically, to Lethe's and Kore's sparks. There compatible."

I looked at Sides, who returned the equally confused expression that was on my holoform. "Well, what does that mean?"

"You two have basically found your sparkmates. Congratulations." _Oh thank Primus! I'm not going to die! I just got a sparkmate…"_WHAT!" Screamed both Sideswipe and I!

And with that I learned that my spark had chosen Lethe to be my sparkmate. _That's just great! I've barley spoken a word to the femme and I'm already attached! Never should have come to this mud planet!_ _Worse day ever!_

With that information, I sat my holoform down and continued to hold Lethe's hand as Side's did the same to Kore. And there we fell into recharge. Holding our future sparkmates hand for reassurance.

When I finally came too, I found Ratchet giving Kore a check-up with a worried Sides by her side. As I looked down, I noticed that Lethe was coming to. "Where…" "Shhh. Your fine. You've just developed a spark." And with that Lethe tried to sit up, but was only able to grunt in pain. And as a result, I helped her up by supporting her back while continuing to hold her hand.

By now, Ratchet had finished Kore's check-up and had wheeled himself to Lethe's side for hers. I watched as Ratchet checked her over and proclaimed that she was fine, and just needed rest. And before I knew it, Ratchet exclaimed, "Okay love birds! Let go of the hands!" The statement rattled my processors and seemed to confuse Lethe as I let go of our hands. And just as I let go, the Hatchet shooed, _more like threw,_ us out of the med bay and closed the door behind him to leave the sisters to rest.

A few hours later, Sides and I had just hit a new record on our video game when it started to pour pudding and feathers on us. And we were stunned. I had no idea what just happened until I looked down at my paint job, "WHO THE SLAG!" And I turned around to see Lethe and Kore running.

**:**Sides?**:**

**:**Yeah bro**:**

**:**Let's get them**:**

I jumped off the couch and started after those two femme's, ""GET BACK HERE YOU SLAGG'N ORGANICS! YOUR GONNA FIX MY PAINT!"

_I don't care if one is my future sparkmate, no one pranks me or ruins my paint!_

Sides and I had finally caught the femme's and decided that they should give us a wash in exchange for the prank. And I honestly can't tell if it was a good decision or bad.

Lethe and I started to fight. She would yell, I would yell back. It was a very strange. But we stopped as soon as Sides mentioned Ratchet. Which, speak of the devil, came, snatched up the femme's and confined them to the med bay for five days.

_They totally had it coming!_

Five days flew by and the sisters were finally able to leave the med bay. While Sides stayed with Kore, I stayed with Lethe making sure that she was fine. I guess it's the spark compatibility or whatever, but I wanted to make sure that she was safe no matter where she went, so I followed her. And I got yelled at.

_Yesh! I guess human femme's don't like it when they follow you into the "ladies room." I still don't see the big deal, usually earth femme's goes in pairs. _

Anyway. So I stayed close to Lethe and I learned that she is an amazing person and I learned a bit about her family. When she was 6 years old, Lethe parents decided to adopt an infant they had found, "Seriously? Kore and you aren't blood related?" The way they acted seemed like they were. "Well, kinda. We found Kore on a park bench when my parents and I were walking. I had tripped and skinned my knee. I was so upset by the blood that mom and dad decided it was time to go home.

"About half way to the car we heard a cry. Following it we found Kore. Took her to the hospital, and found that her DNA was slightly different from ours, but it and her blood matched almost perfectly to mine! The doctors were very suspicious about it, thinking that my parents had hidden a kid all these years. But somehow, the adults worked it out and Kore was adopted into the family. We've been together ever since."

"Does Kore know? Or is this one of the adopting secret thingy's earthlings do?"

"Yeah, she knows. But She still considers us her family. She said, "Who cares. You guys found me, raised me, loved me, I couldn't ask for anything better."

At the age of 21, Lethe had to stop going to college and go home to take care of Kore after her parents were killed in a car accident. "What happened?" Lethe looked up into my cybertronian optics, blue meeting blue before sighing, "Mom and dad were taking Kore to a nature preserve in South Carolina for her 15th birthday (April 22nd _Earth Day, the day they found her_). Kore's weird, she loves flowers, gardens, and all that nature stuff, so this trip was a huge gift for her; and they were about to pull into the preserve when a drunk driver hit them. But, it was not the hit that killed them. It was the river. The Preserve was located near a large river that was strong and forceful." Lethe's voice hitched and I put my thumb against her back and rubbed it.

"The car fell in and was swept away. Kore had managed to get out through a broken window, but once out, the river swept her away, leaving our parents trapped in the car that was under the water. Miraculously, the river had swept Kore to the riverbanks were the rescuers found her unconscious. They didn't find the car or our parent's bodies until three days later. The car had been taken further downstream and was embedded in the mud where it has started to sink.

"Kore was in a coma for two weeks before waking up. When told what happened she blamed herself, she thought that since she wanted the trip, it was her fault that they were killed. I… I still think that at times she still blamed herself. But, it was never her fault.

"After the accident, Kore was allowed to live with me. She stayed with me in Arizona for about a month while I completed my art degree. Then we went home. And have stayed there ever since."

"You've been through a lot, huh? You even raised your sister for six years." Lethe laughed, "Yeah, I guess. Kore was a little difficult, especially since she was going through her teenage years, but she was, and is a good kid and my best friend."

"So you like art?" And with that question, Lethe and I went off to paint.

Over the months we painted and became even closer. _Pit! We even did what the humans called "dating!"_ After a few months of this "dating" we began talking about becoming sparkmates and even having sparklings. "I like the name Eleana Kari River, for a girl's name." I looked down at the beautiful blond that was resting in my servo/hand, "Why that name?" Lethe giggled, "Well, Eleana is Latin for daughter of the sun. I think it would be fitting since your name is SUNstreaker. Kari means pure of heart in Greek, Kore's name also means pure in Greek, so I thought that I would name her after my sister."

That made sense, "What if it's a mech?" The femme gazed out at the sunset that was before us, "Helios, Greek for the sun, Kole, English for pure, River. How does that sound."

"Sounds perfect." I then placed my forehead against hers, the equivalent of a cybertronian kiss. _I'm glad I came to this planet; it's the best day ever!_


	20. Chapter 20: Sideswipe and Kore part 1

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River. 

Chapter 20: Sideswipe and Kore part 1

Takes place around chapter 9

Sides POV

Since I woke up in the med bay, I had a strange feeling in my spark. It felt tingly and weird. But as Ratchet checked me over, he found nothing wrong, "All you need is a new paint job, and you'll be fine." And with that statement I looked over to my twin, the yellow mech loves to paint, and I know he'll get me back to my silver color better than ever.

(Knock, Knock)

Will looked up from talking to Ratchet and turned to the direction of the sound to find Optimus opening the door. "Hello Kore-" and with that the door closed behind him, only for him to return a moment latter, "Kore has been looking for you Lennox."

The NEST soldier then hopped down and went for the door, "Thanks big guy. I had promised to take the girl shopping for new clothes. But since we'll be moving, that'll have to wait."

Prime understood this and allowed the Captain to be on his way. Uponing the exit, Optimus turned to Sunstreaker and I, "Now, I know that you, Sideswipe, are still recovering. And that is why you, your twin, and Prowl will be leaving within the hour to the new base. You will also be accompanied by Epps, Lennox, and Kore."

Upon hearing Prowl's name, both of us groaned, "why do we have to ride with Prowl?!" The prime then gave both Sunny and I a look that meant 'you know why.' And with that decided, there would be no pranks on the plane, _this is going to get boring._

We all filed onto the plan in our car modes, and were bunkered down. As the plane began to take off, I looked over where the little human was seated. She looked a little nervous.

**::**Hey, Sunstreaker? **:;**

**::**What Sides?**:;**

**:;**Is the little human okay? She looks nervous.**::**

My twin then decided to pick on Kore. "This your first time on a plane, squishy?" Sunstreaker remarked, "No, but it's my first time on a military plane. And the name is Kore." As soon as the human spoke, my spark did a flip. "Whatever, you humans will always be squishes' to me."

"Awww. Don't nag the poor human, Sunny!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"What? You don't like the name Sunny?" Kore had a plastered on her face. "Don't you dare call me that!" _This femmes got guts! She's still going at annoying Sunny! "_Well, since you don't like Sunny, and I don't like squishy or fleshy, I'll call you by your actual name, if you do the same to me. Deal?" Sunny paused for a moment but then agreed to the deal, _huh, who knew._

"What about you Sideswipe? Any nicknames you hate, or like?" Kore had turned her attention to me now, and the moment she said my name, my spark started to do flips again. "Yeah, you can call me Sides or Sideswipe. Whichever you like. And what about you, sweetsparks? Any nicknames that you like?" _Sweetsparks? Where in the pit did that come from! _"Not really. Since my name is really short no one has bothered to give me a nickname, other than my sister, but she just calls me bookworm." And from there the three of us talked for the rest of the flight. The conversations were interesting and the flight seemed to go faster. Well… until Kore fell asleep, while Sunstreaker was talking about a weird paint mixture to get a certain color.

**::**Hey, Sunny!**::**

**::**How many times do I've got to tell you! DON'T CALL ME THAT!**::**

**::**Yeah, but…**::**

**::**What Sides! But What! I was talking about a really important color mixture!**::**

**::**She fell asleep.**::**

Looking over, Sunstreaker did indeed find that I was telling the truth. The little femme had indeed clocked out and was resting her head on the shoulder of Lennox, who seemed not to mind.

**::**So, who cares if she fell asleep.**:;**

**::**Ahhh! You know as well as I that we three were having a nice chat. And, she's not all that bad!**::**

**::**Yeah, yeah, whatever.**:;**

I looked over at the sleeping femme again and stared. I don't know why, but I just did and while I stared. A warm feeling washed over my spark.

**::**Sides, you okay?**::**

**::**Yeah Sunny, I'm fine. Just fine.**::** I didn't even mind the feeling. It felt nice.

And with that, we finished the flight in silence.

As we landed, Epps woke Kore up, _it was amusing seeing her a little startled by the bright light coming from the doors._ And as she woke up, we filed back off the plane. "Hey, Sunstreaker, Sides! Wanna go explore the outskirts of the base?"

**::**Ready Sunny?!**:;**

**::**Ready bro!**::**

And before we could even allow Prowl to process what was asked, we transformed back to our alt. modes and revved our engines. But while Sunstreaker took off, I stopped next to Kore to let her in. And then the three of us had some fun!

We needed this race. I had been cooped up in Ratchets med bay for a day and put on a plane the very next! I definitely needed some energon pumping through my lines.

Both Sunny and I had hit well over 200 mph, and were still going! But as I passed 200, I glanced at Kore who was in my driver side to make sure she was fine. _Scrap! I hope this isn't too fast for the little human. _But as I looked, there sat Kore with a wide smile on her round face. She looked happy and beautiful-_What the pit did I just think? She looked beautiful? Nah! That's not me! _I looked back at the femme, her brown hair was going everywhere with the wind and the smile I had seen moments before was still there, and she was starting to laugh. _Well, she is pretty._

As the sun started to set, Sunstreaker and I received a comm. Link to report back to base. I knew what was going to happen. A scolding, a talking to, roughed up by Ironhide. Same old, same old. But it was worth it. So to make this moment even more enjoyable, Sunny and I told Kore about the time we pranked Ironhide. Man, she got a kick out of that story! She was in a laughing fit, and by retelling the story and seeing her laugh caused Sunny and I to equally do the same.

By the time we pulled up, we spotted Ratchet, and our laughing came to a sudden halt as we transformed and two wrenches came flying and hit our helms. "I leave you alone for a few hours, and you are already racing! Don't you glitch heads know you were in my med bay a day ago! You should still be resting! And you!"

Ratchet then turned his attention to Kore, and her face was just as scared as ours, "You, should not be going off base without my or Optimus permission! Is that clear young lady?!" Kore nodded, but what surprised me was that she started to protest! "But I was bored, sir, I had both twins with me too. I was fine!" _This femme is definitely okay in my books! _"You had two glitch heads with you, that does not count as being fine or safe. Now, let's get this new tour underway. And after, I want to see all three of you in my med bay! Is that clear?"

We nodded, not wanting to further anger the medic, and went to the tour. We finished the tour, _Bor~ing! It's just like the last one! Oh scrap!_

**::**Hey Sunstreaker! We've gotta sneak out before Ratchet gets us!**::**

**::**Agreed!**::**

I scooped Kore up and the three of us went straight for the rec. room. "And where do you think you three are going?" Alas! We were caught! "Oh, hi there Hatchet! Didn't see ya there. We were gonna go and uh-"but before my twin could finish, a glare hit his optics and the owner of the glare pulled us to the new med bay.

"All righty then, let's get started." And with that the check-up commenced. Sunstreaker was, egocentric, but fine. I then handed Kore to Sunny as Ratchet began to do my check-up. As soon as Kore left me, the warm feeling that was in my spark left. Ratchet seemed to notice something at the same time, he looked confused. Picking up on this, Sunny asked if everything was okay, to which the medic said that everything was fine, it was nothing. And with that we were told to leave and be back tomorrow at 4.

And on that note, I noticed that Kore was staying behind for her check-up, "How come Kore gets to stay for our checkup, but we can't stay for hers?" As I said this, I lifted Kore back into my hands, which in return made the feeling come back. But it made the medic mad, which then resulted in two wrenches being pulled out. But before they could be thrown, I deposited the femme on the berth and alongside my twin we ran the pit out of there. We then made our way to our room, where we fell into recharge. _Scrap! I can't get this feeling out of my spark! What's going on?_

The next earth day, Sunstreaker and I were awaken at about 7 o'clock by the prime. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. I have a new mission for you two." Standing at attention, we gave each other a confused look before shifting our optics back to Prime. "You both will be guardians for Kore River. She, Lennox, and Ironhide will be going to do the earth custom of shopping to day, and both of you will need to accompany them."

Upon hearing the news that we'll be her guardian, the feeling in my spark started to grow. "WHAT! I have to be a guardian to a fleshy?"

"Calm down bro. It won't be that bad. Kore's cool." Sunstreaker moaned and then the two of us went off to get ready for the day.

It was time to go so Sunstreaker honked his horn, "Get in loser, we're going shoppin'" and with that I rolled my optics at my brother and opened my door for Kore.

Five hours passed. _Meh, this earth shopping thing is weird, but whatevs. _Sunny and I had been in our holoforms escorting Kore all around the mall. And let me say, it was tiring. But finally it was time to leave, but before entering my alt. mode, Kore tripped. A worried sensation rushed over my spark as I helped her up, "Are you all right? Oh no, your bracelet broke."

And with that hell started to break loose. She told us to alert Prime and Ratchet, who then agreed with Kore that she needed to get back to base, ASAP!

We were not even close to base before Decepticon's showed up. "What the frag are the 'cons doing here!" but before my brother and I could retort, the seekers started to fire and Ironhide transformed to give us cover. But more Decepticon's joined.

Sunny and I had to transform while Lennox tried to get Kore back to base. I'm not sure how it happened, but my gladiator programing kicked in. I start to beat, smash and rip any Decepticon that was in my way. A few moments passed as I fought, when suddenly the 'cons retreated. Sunny had to pull me out of my gladiator stage for me to stop fighting. He then told me what happened to Kore.

When the news hit me, I felt my spark be engulfed in dread, worry, and regret. _I was her guardian for not even a full day, and the Decepticreeps already have her! _Optimus finally told us why we were having Kore stay on base under our protection. She was part of the All Spark, making her techno-organic. I was flabbergasted! Not only had I lost my charge, but I also lost a part of the All Spark. _Pit._

We scouted for three days to try and find the Decepticon's base, but no avail. That is, until we got an All Spark signature that was heading straight for the Nevada desert. Hope swelled inside my spark! _This time, I'll protect her. I'll keep Kore safe!_

We saw from a distance a space pod crash, and as we ventured closer, Sunny and I saw Kore and another girl. But instinct took over and we activated our holoform and tacked our charge, enveloping her into a large, tight bear hug. "Can-can't… breathe!" With that sentience, Sunny and I realized what we were doing and let go, with a little embarrassment.

Optimus then approached Kore, and apologized. Kore retorted by saying that it was not his fault and so on and then introduced us to Lethe, her older sister who had been captive by the Decepticon's and is also part techno-orgainic from All Spark merging.

As soon as Sunstreaker shocked hands with Lethe, _whoa never thought I would see that day, _his eyes flickered several colors. But he shocked it off and pretended nothing happened.

After Ratchet took the two techno-organics back to his domain, I mentioned to my twin what had happened to Sunstreaker when he touched the femme's hands. _Eh, I was picking on him! But what does he mean by saying that I have a crush on Kore! No way! That impossible! _

I started to walk back to my room, but I could not shake what Sunny had said out of my processors. _It's possible. I mean, Kore is smart, brave, and she loves to race… Maybe I do have a crush. _And with that a feeling overcame me. It was a feeling of dread. Not sure to why I was feeling this way, I made my way to the med bay, "Maybe Ratchet will have an answer."

When I got there, Ratchet would not let me in. So I sat next to the door while the feeling kept getting stronger. "Yo bro, what's wrong?" I looked up to see my twin, "I don't know man. Ratchet won't let anyone come in. He's still in there with Kore and Lethe. I… I think… I _feel_ that some things wrong." Sunstreaker gave me a strange look before sitting down next to me, "Sunn-" But he cut me off, "I feel it too." We then sat in silence and waited.

Four hours later.

At this point, all I felt was anxiety, helplessness, and fear, and I don't know why. The feelings were too much, and Sunny and I jumped up to go into the med bay to see what was wrong. When we stepped inside, neither of us was prepared. We saw Lethe and Kore, both supine on the metal berths with blankets on them. But they looked horrible. They were sweating and breathing laboriously. It was obvious that they both were in distress.

Just as we registered that the sisters were in horrible condition, a very VERY angry medic turned towards us, with wrenches in his servos/hands, "What?! YOU TWO! GET OUT! NOW!"

But we just persevered, "Ratchet! What's wrong with them!"

"Nothing! Now both of you OUT!"

"No! It's something to do with the All Spark isn't!" Both Ratchet and I turned to look at my brother, but our attention was soon caught by the scream of one of the sisters.

We three were all frozen. Neither Sunny nor I knew what to do as Lethe started to scream and thrash about. But Sunny, transformed and activated his holoform and grabbed Lethe's hand.

"Now," I turned my brother as he spoke to the medic, "Tell us what's wrong." But, again, his question was cut off by another scream. This time from Kore. The scream ran through my systems and in an instant I had transformed, activated my holoform and held her hand. "It's all right, Kore. It's fine." I began to try to calm her down.

It took hours for both sisters to quit screaming and moving. And by the time they did stop, we were scared. _What the Pit is happening?_

"Sparks."

We both looked at Ratchet who explained further. We were no longer ignorant about their condition. And still being not able to help was torcher.

**::**Do you think they'll be fine Sunny?**::**

**::**Yeah Sides. They'll be just fine.**::**


	21. Chapter 21: Sideswipe and Kore part 2

**I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Sideswipe and Kore part 2**

Due to wanting them to wake up in a human size room, Ratchet, Sunny and I moved them to the human med bay before they woke up. Once moving was complete, I resumed my position by Kore's side. But, was interrupted by my narcissist brother, "Hey, Ratchet. I've got a question about my spark."

Holoform Ratchet shifted his eyes to Sunny's, "What Sunstreaker?" My brother then told him about the weird feeling he's been having in his spark lately. "Yeah! And they happen when he's around Lethe and I'm with Kore! What's going on doc bot?" The medical Autobot stared at us before phasing out. "Where did he go- Whoa! Oh, he scanned us."

And with that, the Hatchet returned with a data pad in his holoform hands. As he scrolled through the data, a scary scene happened. He smiled. And it kept getting bigger! He then started to laugh! _AHHHHHHH PIT! WE'RE GONNA DIE! _

"Sun…Sunny? Are we gonna die?" I turned to my twin for an answer, "I don't know Sides… Oye! Doc bot! What are we going to die off?"

The medic's laughing slowly stopped as he brushed a tear away from his holoform's eye. "You two glitch heads are not going to die." Relief flooded both our sparks. "Well, what's wrong?"

Ratchet's face went serious before bursting out laughing again. Sunstreaker was furious now, "FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS! TELL US!"

Ratchet took a breath before continuing, ""I never thought I would be online to see this day! Okay mech's! Basically your sparks are reaching out to other sparks. And more specifically, to Lethe's and Kore's sparks. There compatible."

Sunstreaker looked at me with a confused look, hoping to get some answers. But I was just as confused as he was. "Well, what does that mean?"

"You two have basically found your sparkmates. Congratulations." _What? Like…Like Prime and Elita-1?Ironhide and Chromia? "_WHAT!" we both screamed as the realization hit us. Hard.

The feelings I've been having around and without Kore are now all explained. And I'm in shock. I walked over to Kore and looked down at her as I once more took her hand, warmth swelling once more into my spark. _I 'uppose this will be nice. _And I drifted back into recharge.

As I came online, I felt movement and a groan. _Pit! Kore! Pain?! _And with that I shot up, "What's Wrong?!" No sound came out of Kore. _No, no, no! Something's wrong! She must be in pain! RATCHET! _"Wait here!" and with that I went to get Ratchet.

I found him outside the room in his holoform. "Ratchet! You have to come! She's awake and in pain! COME ON!"

"Hold your pistons mech! The femmes aren't going anywhere!" As we entered the room, Kore giggled. _Huh, I guess she thinks this is funny? _Ratchet started to check her vitals, reflexes and all the doctor stuff that he was programed for before moving on to Lethe. But once he was done he made us leave saying (in is impersonation of Ratchet's voice), "They need their rest. Blah. Blah. Blah." He then threw us out.

A few hours later, Sunstreaker and I were pranked by the very two femme's our sparks had chosen as sparkmates. _Uh… Guess my spark really knows I love pranks._ Any ways, so they pranked us, we made them give us a car wash, Ratchet came and captured them. But he confined them to the med bay. _Poor femme's, I know when I'm stuck in the med bay, Hatchet gives me and Sunny Pit!_

* * *

So we had to wait FIVE DAY'S before the two techno-organics could leave the med bay. Sunstreaker went and looked after Lethe, while I went with Kore. Kore and I spent a lot of time playing video games, but after a few hours she would get tired.

One day we were playing Mario Kart for, I think it was 5 hours, when all of a sudden, I felt something leaning against my thigh and my spark rate went through the roof! I paused the game and looked down seeing that Kore had fallen asleep and was resting against me. I had no idea what to do. So I sat there. Frozen. For three hours. I did not move a single nanoclick, until she woke up.

Another day, we were allowed to go out off base. "Where do you want to go?" The brown haired femme thought for a moment. "The book store! I haven't gotten any new books recently!" And with that I set our course for the books!

* * *

_I turned my back for only a minute, and the femme is GONE! I've gone down the kid, adult, teen, cooking, craft- Oh there she is! _Kore was in the geography section looking at a book on nature preserve, but she looked sad. "Hey Kore, you okay?" She shot up and closed the book. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine. So did you find anything?"

* * *

We were driving back to base. Kore was still silent. She had been since I found her with that book, but when I asked her about it, she would change the subject. _Maybe I'll ask Lethe and Sunstreaker if they have any ideas… _

So I asked. "What book was my sister looking at?" I had to think for a moment, "Oh! It was…I think a book on nature preserves!" The expression on Lethe's face saddened at that, "What's wrong?" Lethe then told me the story of their parent's death.

* * *

_No wonder Kore seemed depressed! I've got to find out how to get her better. _Just then Lethe's words came to mind, "She loves chili chocolate! It perks her up almost every time!" With that information, I went to buy this chili chocolate.

I activated my holoform, brought the chocolate and found Kore. She was had been reading a book, but she was staring off into space. "Hey." My salutation brought Kore back to reality and her gaze met mine. "I bought you some chocolate. Lethe said it was your favorite." Kore took the chocolate and began to eat it. But what happened next stunned me.

Fluid began to leak from her eyes. Tears. They were human tears and Kore was crying. "Hey, hey. It'll be alright. It's okay." I began to rub her back and then she opened the waterfall. Kore began to cry more and more. Though it was strange, it was fine. I wanted to be there for her.

Kore cried and began to hiccup. In between hiccups she would say that the accident with her parents were all her fault. _She still blamed herself. She shouldn't. _"It was never your fault. Your parents loved you! They would be happy to know that you survived. Never! Never say that it's your fault!"

I comforted her for the remainder of the time. But after about 20 minutes, she fell asleep. I deactivated my holoform and transformed. I then picked her up and cradled her next to my spark. I had heard that sparkmate's feel more comfortable when they are near each other's sparks, and it seemed to work. Her breathing became more mellow and calm as she peacefully rested in my hand.

About two hours passed and Kore finally woke up. "Oh dear! I am so sorry! I never meant to… I'm so sorry!"

I laughed, "Its fine. Don't worry about it." she took in a breath and smiled. _Man, I missed her smile! It's like a super nova! _I then brought the rest of the chocolate up to her, "What's some more?" And with a nod, she picked it up and resumed her consumption of it. "Thank you Sides."

* * *

A few months passed, and I had read about what humans call "dating." _If Kore is my future sparkmate, then I guess I've got to go through the earth custom of "getting to know you beforehand."_

"Will you be my girlfriend!?" Kore froze. She stayed frozen for a full 10 minutes, "What?" _Oh scrap! She does not want to be with me! _"I- I mean, you, uh, don't have to. I… I just… really like you… and-"

"I like you too."

This time I froze and stared at the femme that was seated in the palm of my hand, "You do?" She giggled, "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry that I paused for so long. It just took me a minute to process what you asked."

"Oh."

The two of us had started to date.

* * *

**Chapter 21 out of 23! We're almost done with A New Life! **

＼（○＾ω＾○）／


	22. Chapter 22: Time Skipped and The End

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

* * *

**For my dear readers. I just want to say thank you so much for following this story and-I'm sorry how this chapter and the next ends. Hahahaha-ha. Yeah. No really. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me for the ending!**

**❀◕ ‿ ◕❀**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Time Skip and The End**

A few weeks had passed. Both of our voice's had returned, just like Ratchet said, a few days after waking up. Optimus assigned Sunstreaker to be Lethe's guardian, while Sides remained with me. During the last few weeks, Lethe and Sunstreaker would go and paint. Turns out that Sunny is really a wonderful artist _Just like how all the fanfictions said! Another thing to check off_! (He had painted a portrait of me and one of Lethe to prove to me just how great an artist he was). Sides and I would go and race. But later in the day I would just read a book or play video games with him.

This continued as our routine for the first few months. Until one day, Blurr was going too fast and ran into Sunny, messing up his new paint job, so Sunny decided to prank the poor mech. He convinced Sides, Lethe and I into helping him out. It wasn't a mean or hard prank. Just one to get him back for messing with the new paint.

Sunny and Sides had swiped a copy of Blurr's key to his room a few hours before and late at night when everyone was asleep or in deep recharge, the four of us snuck in and painted the Autobot. Goodbye blue, hello white with butterfly's!

By the time Blurr woke up, we were long gone. Blurr did not even notice his color change until he went to train and Ironhide fell on the ground laughing. And the rest is history. Lethe and I got a talking to by Ratchet, while the twins were disciplined by Prowl.

As the months passed, a few things changed. Lethe and Sunstreaker became really close and started dating. Surprisingly, the same thing happened to Sides and I. I never thought that I would be dating a guy I liked, let alone a ROBOT! But it happened. I feel for the goofy silver mech. He was kind and caring, he was even alright with me crying and falling asleep on him.

Anyway, dating continued for several more months. And it was going very well. Sunstreaker and Lethe were talking about being sparkmates (the equivalent of marriage). Sides and I were not there yet, but one day, maybe, it'll come. He had told me what Ratchet had said, so it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Or not at all. After all Unicron has to appear.

I was asleep (shocker right!). And just like so many times before, I was floating. But this time it was different. Instead of a long or semi-moderate conversation with Primus, images started to float in front of me. Pictures of Cybertron during the war and efforts of both sides trying to win. But it was all shown as if I was watching it… Living it. I saw mech after mech fall as the feelings of loneliness and betrayal wrapped itself around me.

"?~?~?~?~?~?"

"What?" Turning around I came face to face with Primus as the images left. "It makes more sense now why and how you found the All Spark fragment in your dimension." I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "It does?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But there is no time to explain. I've told Optimus Prime. He's here." I then woke up.

I knew what had to be done, even though I was still confused as to what Primus had said earlier. I had to go through with the "plan" to seal Unicron and save the world (_Yay! T-T)_. I slid out of bed and walked over to where Lethe slept (we share a room). "I'm sorry sissy, but I've got do to this." With my sister still asleep, I held her hand and commenced the first phase of the plan. Taking her All Spark power.

Focusing on the All Spark energy in me, I connected it to Lethe's and pulled. Lethe's body started to glow white, as did my hand that was touching hers. I let go and raised my hand over her body and lifted the glow off of her and absorbed it.

Thankfully, she never woke up, but her body would be weak for a few days. _I bet that it would be cute watching Sunstreaker help her around in her weak state. If it ever happens. _I then kissed her forehead and said goodbye.

Walking to the twin's room, I went to Sideswipes berth. His arm was hanging off of the berth so I went and touched it, "Hey, Sides. Thank you for being a wonderful friend and boyfriend. These last few months that I've spent with you have been really enjoyable. But, please forget them. Live your life, find another sparkmate. And be happy. I love you." And with that, I kissed his giant hand/servo and left, undetected, into the crisp dry night air of the Nevada desert.

After walking about a mile out, I was met by Optimus Prime. "How long have you known?" the prime looked down at me with sadness filling his optics. Meeting his eyes I answered, "For a while, but I could not say anything. Primus instructions."

Nodding, Prime picked me up and asked if I was ready. "As ready as I'll ever be." Depositing me into his spark chamber, Prime activated his flight mode and we went to space where we came in front of a giant planet.

But it was not a planet, but the Destroyer, Unicron. The cybertronain deity of death had moved so close the Earth without being detected, how I'm not sure, but he was here, and we had a plan.

The plan was that of a surprise attack. Primus informed both Prime and I that Unicron was unaware that we had knowledge of his coming, so the plan would go smooth, easy, and hopefully flawless.

Stopping his flight mode, Prime brought me out into the airless vacuum of space. _I'm glad that techno-organics can survive in space! Otherwise, this plan would have gone south really fast! _He then brought out the Matrix of Leadership. Holding one end, I used my small human sized hands to touch the other, and together we faced Unicron.

Silver and white light sprang from the Matrix engulfing both Prime and I in the light. A beam of light shot out of the matrix, directly at Unicron consuming him, just as it did with us. But, instead of just blanketing Unicron in the light, it started to break the Destroyer apart. It then caused Unicron to collapse upon himself.

Unicron kept getting smaller and smaller until there was nothing left, not even to the naked eye. _Easiest battle in the history of battles!_ But as soon as he disappeared, a hole in space opened. The red hole with its lightening escaping from it, and the hole started to grow and grow.

I moved towards the hole, until I heard Prime, "Are you sure there is no other way?" shaking my head I moved near the prime. "The only way to close the hole is for the All Spark to negate its effect. If the All Spark does not enter, the hole will continue to grow, and consume the universe, with nothing to stop it. As the All Spark, it's my duty to stop it."

"But, if you go in, the result will be as if you never existed. The hole will literally erase you." Nodding, I looked up at the Prime, "My entire existence won't be all erased. Primus will be able to remember. However, I think that's the extent to who will remember. You'll probably forget in a day or two. But before I go, do you know a bot by the name of ?~?~?~?~?~?"

Optimus froze. It had been centuries or perhaps even millennia since he had heard that name. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Primus mentioned it."

"I see. She was a youngling that died when Cybertron went dark. You actually remind me of her."

"I see." Nodding my head I bounced off of Prime and headed to my death. I stopped right at the edge of the, now two story tall, hole and looked back to view the beautiful sphere that was my home. "Take care of them boss bot," I uttered as I entered the hole that revealed to be most painful experience of my life, the pain of being forgotten. _So much for a New Life._

* * *

There was nothing left. The hole finally closed at the expensive of an existence. The Prime had turned around and headed back to earth. All that was left was the silence of space as the moon and stars rotated through the galaxy. But among the planets and gas filled beauty of the heavens was a particular dull orb. No light shown from it. From far away, it looked as if it was a rock floating in the vacuum of space. The once bright silver light that surrounded the orb, inside and out, was nowhere to be seen as its husk ventured through the galaxies, unknown of the soul it once carried.

* * *

**Sorry that the climax is not that great... And sorry for the ending...**

**Chapter 22/23**

**(*~▽~)**


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

* * *

**Again. Sorry!** **（╹ェ╹）**

**Sorry that it was rushed... But most dreams are. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

Optimus returned to earth. The sun was just rising, casting a wondrous light on the Nevada desert. Taking in the sight, the prime thought back on the event that had happened not even an hour before. He had let a member of his team die, and not just by any death, but by a death of erasing. And the memories of her had already started to slip away.

The girls entire existence had been erased from every life form, save only Primus, and was replaced with different memories and events. Lethe had no knowledge of a younger sister and was no longer on base, but was rather living her life back in Florida; unaware of the alien life living in disguise around the world. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had forgotten their role as lover's and friends had forgotten an ally.

Taking it all in, Prime lifted his head and walked back to base.

* * *

Over the years, battles were raged, until the war was won. Four years had passed, and Autobot's had defeated the Decepticons. Megatron was killed, and only a handful of the 'cons had escaped to the far reaches of the galaxy.

The earth was finally free from the clutches of the Decepticon's. And just like time, lives moved on.

Life was good; the Autobot's have been at peace and were helping the U.S. government with various things to improve the lives of its citizens.

There were sad moments, but most of the time they flew away like they were on the wind. But, just like the wind, memories come back. Optimus would wonder through the Nevada desert on clear night's, replaying the memories that had been storied in the Matrix of the Leadership. He would replay them over and over again; with the feeling he was forgetting someone. But on this particular night, he didn't have that feeling. In fact, he didn't remember ever having that feeling and he never will. So instead of remembering the forgotten, he remembered the lost.

It had been a long time since he recalled the memories of the young bot. Though cherished, her name was regarded as Taboo among the Autobot's; especially to the ones still out in space. The name of the small youngling, Cloudglider.

* * *

**So there you go! The last chapter for A New Life! Again, I really am sorry! I'm also very sorry that it was rushed! But I'm posting the Prequel: Gliding through the Clouds. It should be up soon. A sequel to both A New Life and Gliding through the Clouds will be coming later in the future... Not sure when, but definitely in the future.**

**Also, Gliding through the Clouds will be posted in the Cartoon: Transformers section.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**＼(^ω^＼)**


End file.
